


Better to Be Dead Then Neko

by CrazyKZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cages, Cat Ears, Cat Loki, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Confused innocent Lokitty, Dark, Dark Thor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Furries, Furry, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Leashes, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lokitty, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Neko Loki, Nekoma, Other, Pet Loki, Pet Lokitty, Pet!Loki, Punishment, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thorki - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, baths, child Loki, electric shock, neko, neko!loki, slave!Loki, temporary mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKZ/pseuds/CrazyKZ
Summary: Thor is looking for a pet Neko, hoping it could be a companion pet or like a little brother. However, when he finds this amazing and intelligent kitten, and the little guy grows into maturity, His feelings for his pet aren't exactly....brotherly.Artwork by me.Pay attention to tags. Very DARKThere is a note at the end of the story with my plot ideas. If you have ideas for furthering the plot, or experiences to add for the characters, let me know!
Relationships: Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 66
Kudos: 69





	1. Finding a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where the realms are just different cities, and no Gods. Thor is still royalty.  
> My 1st story posted ever, so be gentle. I do not have a beta and apologize for bad spelling and grammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork is mine and is meant for the second chapter. I just wanted something at the beginning of the story too.

Thor walked down the isle of animal cages at the local shelter for Companion pets, looking in each one. He was visiting companion pet stores and shelters, hoping to find one that would be a perfect companion. He didn't know if He wanted one more like pet cat, or more like a little brother. But None had stood out to him as THE pet for him.

Companion pets were a newer breed of pet that had only been around for about a decade in the cities Vanaheim, Jotunheim and Alfaheim. Asgard had only a few, and were considered coveted and valuable, Often shown off in competition. These Pets had been crossbred with various humanoid and animal species. Often taking on a short human stature, between 3 to 5 feet, and had various animal features. Some look almost all animal, with fur, snout, paws, ears, tail, animal shaped legs and all. But they would stand on two legs at most times and use their front paws as hands. These were called Furries. Others were more human than animal. With flesh colored skin, and less fur overall on their body, but more Hair on their heads. They still had animal ears and tails, some animal mannerisms, Hands and feet were more or less human and animal mixed. These were called Nekos for feline, Inu for canine, and kitsune for fox. This is what Thor was hoping to find. A pet that could also be a friend or like a little brother. He hoped to teach it to speak and interact at least as well as a human child would. Nekos could be taught to say simple words and signs. They could also learn basic tasks, like household chores. They can even be taught simple professions and get jobs to earn money for their masters. 

Most of the pets Thor saw as He browsed were cute, but not what he wanted. Too much fur, too scary of teeth or claws, too whiny, too big, too mean, too needy, too sickly, too feral....He sighed in discouragement. He left the shelter he was at and looked up the address for another. Looking over the search results, he found a local add for a litter of Neko Kittens. "Hmm, that could be a cheap way to go, Or at least they'd be young enough to train and mould into what I want." Tapping on the number, He called and made an appointment to go see them as soon as possible. 

Thor brushed a hand through his hair and picked lint off his shirt before ringing the doorbell. A male light elf opened the door. He was a middle aged, but attractive man. He stuck a hand out in greeting. Thor shook his hand. "Hello. I'm here about the kittens?" The man grinned and nodded, "Of course! Of course! Come on in." The man led the way to a back room that Possibly had once been an office, but was now converted into a permanent pet room. It looked like they had kept kittens in there often, as it was set up to be a kitten haven. Climbing furniture, television, Climbing shelves and handles built into the walls, scratch posts, Swing and slide, three stacks of tiny triple bunk beds, a row of food and water dishes on a low table.

What caught his attention the most though, was the adorable kittens playing in the room. He counted 7 of them, plus one who must have been their mother. The man gestured to a low stool, "Have a seat! Come get to know them. We haven't named them, because it can be confusing if their new master changes their name after purchase. This batch is more human than animal, seeing as I am their father. Most are not male or female, they are all dual gender and can breed and most can be bred. They have all learned a few basic words and commands. They're house broken, some can use a regular toilet even. Are you looking for something specific?" Thor was thrown, trying to process all the interesting, and a bit unexpected, information before he stumbled on his words to reply. "Uh, er, no...I am, uh...no. I don't really know what I want yet. I'm hoping I'll know it when I see it. How old are they?" The man nodded, "Sure! Sure! I get it, I do. They're about 9 months. Should be older adolescents in another 3 months, young Adult at two years old. Some mature faster than others, but almost all are fertile at three years, if breeding is your goal. And the pedigree for this batch is very desirable." Thor chewed the inside of his cheek, "How much are you asking?" The elf looked around at the tots, "Well, I've been asking $2,300 in gold pieces, but for you my friend, I will take $1,500 for one and $2,000 for two. I'll even through in a few supplies." Thor narrowed His eyes. "Why would you offer me a lower deal?" The fair man cleared his throat, "Well, there hasn't been many interested these days, and they're getting older. I need to get them sold soon. There has also been a movement promoting adopting from shelters and not breeders, which is ridicules! These are the finest specimens out there! Why would you get a mutt from a shelter?!?!" Thor hummed a noncommittal response, not wanting to argue. He looked over the young felines, wondering if perhaps He should stick to rescuing one from a shelter as protested.

The kittens wore loose, thigh length tunics and matching, custom underwear, which was visible when they bent over, crawled or did anything active really. Most were black, white or gray. A few had faint stripes or patches of another color on their skin. A couple were wrestling, and another one was sleeping at the highest point of the climber. One was eating something off the floor, and another was batting a ball to and from a small soccer looking net. A solid gray kitten was licking it's hand and rubbing it's face with it in some semblance of washing off a smear of pudding.

The last kitten was tucked in a cubby hole, curled around a ball, but paw hands on a children's book. It seemed to be reading it. "Can they read?" Thor asked, nodding at the last one. "Ah, no, most can't. Just that one. He can read most of the children's easy readers. He can also speak about 10 to 15 words as opposed to the typical 5 at this age, although, like most of them, He still speaks with a lisp from growing canines. He'll grow out of that soon enough. But he can also understand almost anything you might say to him. Which is impressive. He can wash dishes, use the toilet, make his bed, bathe himself or help the others, serve their food, brush his teeth, scrub the floor, among other things. He's the brightest one we've ever had. Fast learner, as far as Neko's go." Thor raised his eyebrows, impressed. "I noticed you say 'Him', I thought they were all duel gender?" The elf waived a hand at the kitten, "Ah yes, He is the one exception in the batch. He does have both gender qualities, but there are two reasons I consider Him more male. He has a deeper male sounding voice, and His features tend to look more male in appearance. But also His female organs are non functional. They can be used, but he can't bare children. That does bring his worth down as well. So I'm only asking $1,000 for him. Which is a steal considering His intelligence." Thor was intrigued. The kitten was fair, almost white, with black hair and tail, and green eyes. His ears seemed almost silver, sticking out of his hair on top his head and pointed forward. They almost resembled horns. Though his pupils were slightly oval, his eyes seemed intelligent, but also a bit haughty. His black tail wrapped around his torso and curled under his chin, swishing absently.

Thor moved to the floor and scooted closer to him. He put out a hand to the little guy and called him, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" The kitten looked up at his hand, then Thor's face. He looked unimpressed. Then he actually raised an eyebrow at him, as if to ask, 'really?'. Thor snorted a laugh at the attitude. Then he jumped when the other man scolded the kitten. "Hey, you get your scrawny ass over here and impress this man! He may very well end up as your new master and you will show respect!" Turning to Thor he added, "You have to be strict with this one or he'll walk all over you." The kitten had quickly averted his eyes and bowed his head. Then getting up on all fours, crawled to Thor and nuzzled his hand. In a whisper, he spoke, "Shorry Maser." It melted Thor's heart. He pet his head stroking down his neck, running fingers through the shoulder length hair. The kitten rubbed his head along Thor's arm and climbed into his lap, placed his hands on his chest and nuzzled into his neck before giving little licks. He was almost straddling Thor, knees bent as if kneeling on Thor's upper thighs, stomach against stomach. Thor ran a hand down the black hair, then down the fair back and thin tunic. "Would you like to go home with me little one?" Thor asked the kitten, but he had already made up his mind and didn't wait for an answer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his checkbook.


	2. New Home, New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor brings Home the little guy, and the kitten explores.

Holding the chain leash that had been provided, Thor walked His new companion into their house. "So, this is home! I don't have a lot of supplies for Pets yet, but we can get more later." He detached the leash from the collar the elf had placed on him before they left. They had stopped by a vet on the way home, and leash with collar is a requirement in public areas. He had gotten shots, records made, and a tracking chip inserted. They also offered a complementary obedience disk, which they installed on His pet's neck. He had purchased a care manual, scratch post, a couple clothing items, a few toys, and a kennel. The kennel he chose resembled an old fashioned bird cage, tall with rounded top, only much bigger. Probably around four feet tall. There were food and water dishes that would fit inside, and a complex, supposedly Neko proof, lock on it. He carried that to his room and hung it near his bed.

The kitten had wandered into the kitchen by the time Thor found him. He was opening drawers and cupboards, pulling out random items and sniffing or licking them before tossing them behind him to the floor. "Oookay little guy, let's not do that." He pulled the Tupperware and tongs out of his hands and put it in the sink. He started putting everything away and closing everything, all while shooing the kitten out. He hadn't finished yet when he heard glass shatter. Runing to see what happened he saw the kitty looking at a shattered picture frame that had, untill recently, been hanging on the wall. "Ugh! NO! Pictures are NOT toys!" He went to grab a bag and gloves to clean up the glass shards.

When He came back, The mischievous cat was digging in a potted plant, Dirt flying out onto the carpet. "NO! stop! We don't do that!" In frustration, He smacked the cats behind hard enough the kitty fell over. Which startled the pet, causing him to hiss and run. Thor groaned and scooped up what dirt he could with his hands and put it back in the pot. When he once again found the Neko, He was huddled into a ball under an arm chair. Thor sighed and removed his gloves, "Aww, come on out. I'm sorry. You can't dig in the plants, it hurts them and makes a mess." The Neko glared and hissed at him. Thor tried to pet him, but The kitten nipped him. "Ow! Jeez, I'm just tying to comfort you, brat. Come out." He reached in again, faster this time to grab his scruff, but he got a deep scratch for his effort. The cat hissed again and pushed back further under the chair. "NO." the kitten growled at him. Great. The kid knows the word 'no'. "If you don't come out, I will make you. I can't have a disobedient pet." The cat kept a defiant glare on the man. "...no...." Thor glared back at him. "Yes. Now. Or there will be consequences." Shifting his glare to the floor, the cat backed up more and shook his head. Thor growled in frustration. "Fine. You asked for it." He pulled out the remote and activated the obedience disk on a medium level. The Neko cried out in surprise and started to jolt from the electrical current, dropping to the floor and twitching while yowling. Thor lifted the chair and moved it out of the way. He picked up the writhing catboy and walked to the bedroom. After Shoving the Neko into his cage and locking the door, he deactivated the disk. The cat shivered and twitched as his muscles started to relax. A random muscle twitching every once in a while. The kitten scooted as far from Thor as possible, eyes huge and watching Thor. He was murmuring repeatedly, but too quiet for Thor to hear, so he came closer to see if he could make it out. The little Neko hunched into himself as small as he could get, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away from Thor. "Shorryshorryshorryshorrymasershorrymasershhorryshorryshorry...." Thur pursed his lips. The little thing let out a hiccup sob. Thor let out a huge sigh of frustration. "Look, I'm sorry I punished you, but I can't have a disobedient pet. The manual and Elf both said I can't let you get away with anything because you will be testing the boundaries. I gave you several chances and you told me no. You are not aloud to tell me no. If I say to do something, you DO IT. Do you understand?" The kitten, still squeezing his eyes shut, nodded vigorously. "yeshmaseryesh,yesh,yeshshorrymaser, no shay no. shorrymasershorry,shorry" Thor's shoulder's slumped. He didn't know what he should do next. "Well. I think you can just stay there for a while so you will remember. A time out, I guess. Then you can't get into any more trouble while I go clean up your mess. Do you want to help me come up with a name for you later?" The little cat peeked an eye open and looked Thor's face over. "Yesh pweese."

* * *

"How about Scott? Or maybe...Raven? Shadow? hmmm.....Snowflake? Or.... maybe something from home.....Tyr? Baulder?" The kitten stared at Thor through the bars, head tilted, one ear dropped. He looked confused, or... something. Thor scratched His head. "There was a name my mother always liked. She said if I had a brother, she would name Him Loki. But she didn't have any more kids, and never got to use it. So, how about it? What do you think of Loki for your name?" The kitten's ear flicked upright and he raised his head up, stared at Thor, then sneezed. "Well, Loki it is then." Thor said with a final tone and stood up, walking closer to the cage. Loki's ears flattened and He backed into the cage further. He kept his gaze on Thor's every movement, very alert. Thor grumbled. "I guess we haven't had a very good start, have we?" Thor reached a hand up and unlocked the door, eyes on the skittish Neko. The Neko in turn had his eyes glued to Thor's hand. Once the door was open, Thor shot his hand forward and grabbed the kitten by his scruff, then dragged him out. All the while, Loki growled. Thor held him in the air in front of him and Loki's legs curled up with his tail wrapped around them. Thor walked to the bed and lay down, then placed the kitten in front of him on his side, his back to Thor's belly. He Then started petting him before slowly letting go of Loki's scruff. The kitten didn't bolt away, but he did hunch in on himself and continue to growl. Thor swatted him, "Stop growling! I'm only cuddling and petting you. Be a good boy, stay put, and be quiet." Loki yelped and curled into himself hiding his head in his arms. Thor didn't mind though, as long as He let him continue to pet and lay with him, it was fine. The cat would relax eventually.

* * *

In Thor’s backyard, The ball Thor had thrown to Loki flew over the small cat’s head. Loki ran backwards and jumped to catch the ball. Thor felt pleased as his pet grabbed it out of the air, before falling back to the ground, landing gracefully. He had never thought playing catch could be….arousing. But the little cat was so effortlessly gracefully as he sprinted and leaped, naturally landing like dancer. Having the Neko’s tunic ride up, showing his bare, proportionately long legs and naturally toned stomach over his undershorts added to the effect as well.

Thor almost had the ball smack his face, because He wasn’t paying attention. At the last second, Thor snatched it. “You seem quite good at this sport Loki. Did you play ball much before I bought you?” The kitty cocked his head to the side, dropping an ear. “Yez, I liked to throw ballz at the wall or sheiling. The other kittensh could not catsh well, nor liked to play wish me.” Thor grinned at the kitty’s lingering lisp. It had improved much since they met. As had His vocabulary. Allowing TV and YouTube probably had something to do with that.

“Maybe we could take the ball to the park next time. Go for a walk maybe. But there will be rules and consequences!” Thor pointed a warning finger at the short creature. Loki just blinked at him several times before saying anything. “Whatz a park?” Thor grinned, “Oh you will love it! We shall go tomorrow. But if you want to go on outings to play, you must complete some tasks and be a good boy until then” Loki scoffed and rolled his big green eyes, “As if I would not regardlesh” Thor smirked before leading him into the house.

* * *

Thor finished putting their dinner on the table, and watched as Loki gathered silverware and cups. He looked at the shape of his body, as Loki stretched to reach in cupboards while standing on a stool. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch. It gave him an idea.

Loki strode to the table, holding the rest of the dinnerware they would need. He set it on the table and went to sit, but then noticed there was only Thor’s chair. “Where did my chair go?” He was wary, wondering what His master was up to. Did he want him to eat on the floor? Like a pet...He supposed that was fitting. But His master had an odd expression as he leered at him. His master patted his leg, “Hop on up here Kitten. I’m going to help you eat from now on I think.”

What? Why would his master want to feed him? He could feed himself quite well, and his master had witnessed that over the last couple weeks. So why?

Loki slowly shuffled over to his master. Climbing up onto his lap, His master guided him so they were facing each other, Loki straddling Thor’s waist. It felt awkward and wrong to Loki. His master was already moving a bite of garlic bread to Loki’s mouth. He furrowed his brow in confusion, before taking the offered bite. “I can feed myshelf mazter, you need not ashizt me...I’m almozt one, not a child anymore...” The corner of his master’s mouth twitched up. “Mmm, yes. I know you can. But I wish to feed my pet, and so I will.” Another bite was being pressed to his lips. He opened his mouth, but confusion was clear on his face. Master’s are very strange.

Loki’s task for cleanup after dinner was washing dishes by hand. He would stand on a stool before two full sink wells. This time though, His master came up behind him and placed a hand on the small of his back. Loki looked at him in question, but his master only smiled at him. The silence was broken when the bigger man started to talk about the next day. He explained what rules Loki must follow, as well as describing the pet park they would be going to. The kitty’s excitement grew the more he was told. It sounded fantastic! His excitement was dampened a bit when he noticed the large hands were rubbing up and down his sides. It could be a comforting gesture, but it felt like more. Like something he should shy away from…

Thor tried to hide the small moan he made, as his hands glided up and down his pet’s frame. He could feel developing ab muscles with his fingertips, which could touch in the middle. He could feel the cat’s breathing pick up speed, and the muscles tense.

He leaned over and rested his chin on the shiny black hair between the silver ears and turned to whisper into one. “You’re growing up so fast little one…..you are filling out and looking older each day. I love watching as you grow.” Thor nuzzled his nose into Loki’s hair, squeezing the little waist he gripped, probably too hard, as the kitty mewed a squeak. Thor took one last deep breath before pulling away. He grabbed a towel and started drying off the dishes Loki had washed and set in the strainer. Loki kept a wary side eyed watch on his master.

The silk of the sleep tunic slipped over Loki’s head as he pulled it down. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, examining them in the mirror. They were looking more proportionate in his mouth. Running a tongue along the points, he scrunched his nose. He hated talking with a lisp. It made him sound like a kitten still and he was growing up! He couldn’t wait to be respected as an adult. He felt with his intelligence, maybe he could make a difference. Maybe work with his master in the community? Perhaps he could get a job. He could be a teacher for pets...There are pet schools, right? Loki wasn’t sure what they taught there, but surly he could impart some wisdom, after he gains some anyway. He really wanted to be an engineer. Building things, taking things apart and putting them back together improved was something Loki did when He could, which wasn’t often. His master didn’t appreciate his alarm clock and microwave being strewn across the floor. But he watched a lot of tutorials, going over in his head the steps and wondering if certain tweaks would work for a different outcome. He just needed to grow up, then his true life could begin.

With a sigh, Loki put away his toothbrush and moved into the bedroom. Climbing up onto the bed and crawling to the pillows, he gathered up the plush, silky cloud under his face, taking care to keep his claws sheathed. He was drifting off when His master came into the room and loudly readied himself for bed. The bed rocked as Thor got on, Making Loki roll back and forth, annoyed. He didn’t realize He was growling till his master swatted him, “Stop it! No growling at me. Now come here, be a good boy.” Loki had yipped before moving a hand to cover his rear and glare at His Master. Then he remembered not to glare, only it was a second too late. Thor growled and grabbed Loki’s tunic to pull him up to Thor’s chest. “Do NOT growl at me _Pet,_ And NEVER glare at me.” Loki’s eyes had grown wide in fear after realizing his mistakes. He hunched in on himself, but he was on his back with His Master leaning over him, much too closely. “Shorry…..I di-did not mean to….promish...” His brows were knitted in worry, hoping for understanding and fearing of Him not….

Thor looked down at the kitten with anger on his face, but inside he was cooing. The little guy was So adorable! How could anyone stay mad at him? Those giant green eyes staring up at him and the way his forehead crinkled and brow angled up to the middle…..He reached a hand down and caressed the tykes face, tracing the brows and jaw. Thor’s expression softened and roamed over the kitty’s features appreciatively. The tension in the cat eased in relief. Loki hesitantly nuzzled His master’s hand, looking for forgiveness and affection. Loki gently lay his paws over His masters wrist before tentatively licking his fingers. Thor’s hum in response could almost be called a purr. “Good kitty….good boy….Your such a good boy, aren’t you? So sweet...” Thor placed his nose on the kittens forehead, taking in the fresh scent from the soap Loki had used before bed. He pulled the kitty tight to his stomach and chest, wrapping his body around him firmly. Thor nuzzled into the soft hair before relaxing down enough to sleep. He felt so much affection for his little companion, it felt like it would burst from his chest.

Loki tried to get comfortable in the restricting hold, but found it difficult. There was no pillow and His Master’s arm was too bulky and hard. He twisted a bit so he could rest his head on his paws. Thor’s breath was tickling his ear, making it twitch and his tail was pinched between his master’s legs. He huffed in frustration, and wiggled more, trying to get free of the massive arm crushing him close to the big hot body. With a foot, he attempted to pry His master’s legs open enough to free his tail. He got it to slip out a small bit before Thor reached down and smacked his bare thigh. “Knock it off pet. I have you where I want you and you will stay put until I say otherwise.” With that, Thor yanked his tail back through his legs and clamped down closer to his rear, forcing Thor’s pelvis to cup Loki’s bottom.

A bit shocked by the smack and placement of his tail, Loki lay frozen. He hadn’t meant to wake his master, and now he was in a worse position then before. Biting his lip, He forced himself to breath normal again. It took a long time before He could drift off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Sunshine glared down on Loki’s face, waking him from dreams of chaos. Watching the dust move through the sunbeams he became more awake and aware. Aware that he needed the restroom. Badly. He didn’t want to wake his master….but….He really needed to go. Trying not to move too suddenly, he wiggled out from under the heavy arm, then slowly, pulled his tail through the tree trunk legs squeezing it.

He jumped and squealed when a big hand clamped His arm tightly. He looked at his master with large eyes and an open mouth, startled too much to do anything else. Thor gritt out, voice harsh from sleep and sounded like a gravely growl. “WHERE, do you think you are _going_ , PET? Did I not say to STAY put till I say otherwise? Didn’t I?!?!” Loki was shaking and couldn’t stop staring in fear at His Master’s angry face. “I...I…..I…..” Thor sat up abruptly dragging Loki over with him and put the cat over His lap, pulling the undershorts down, Thor smacked his butt. Hard. His master had a very large hand, and very large muscles to drive it down harder then Loki had thought possible. He screamed. Partially from surprise, but it also hurt SO much. **Smack** Loki jerked and let out a wheezing whine. “P-p-pleaze, Mazter…..I-I-” **Smack** “AAHHhhh!!! BATHROOM! I jusht need-needed the Bathroom! Please! I-I-I...” His masters hand was now caressing His tender hide. It burned and he flinched hard.

“Mmmm….Bathroom huh? Why didn’t you just ask me Kitten? Why did you try to sneak away?” Thor pulled Loki up, sitting astride his lap. Loki couldn’t look at his master in the eye and kept his gaze at Thor’s chest. In a timid whisper he tried to explain, “I didn’t want to wake you….I’m sho shorry…..shorry….” Thor’s heart was bursting for the cute little guy. He felt guilty for not asking before punishing. Having been half awake, and last he remembered, Loki had been trying to move away before they fell asleep. But He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, as His little kitty looked so wonderful like this. Large eyes, wrinkled forehead, quivering thin lips. His pet was trying to snuggle into his chest, slowly, imploring, then looking up at him pleading, hoping….begging for affection and forgiveness. Thor ran his fingers up through the base of Loki’s hair then gripped a handful there. Although not too hard. He pulled his pets face to his chest and began stroking his back. “Ok little one. It’s ok. I’m sorry too. I should have asked. Now you know though, not to leave the bed without permission, yes?” Loki nodded quickly against Thor’s chest, a shuttering breath of relief releasing as the tension did. Loki sank into the embrace, nuzzling at his Master. Thor propped him a bit higher, bringing the little face up to his shoulder and neck. Loki started giving little licks along the tanned skin there, and Thor’s already interested cock grew. He groaned a bit at the situation. He was trying not to be aroused by the little guy, but...He loved these moments….after he got Loki in trouble. The looks, the pleading, the nuzzling and licks. He could just revel in it all day. The tyke was growing fast, but Thor wished it was faster.


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor teaches Loki how to heel, and the visit the park.

The leash clicked onto Loki’s collar with a snap. He hated the thing, but knew it was necessary for going out of the house. So he just stood there, allowing His master to prep him for their outing.

“Ok, let’s go over the rules again as we head out.” Thor walked to the door, Loki being tugged by the leash. Thor walked much faster then Loki,because of his long legs. “Ok, repeat them to me.” Loki looked to the ground in concentration, “Walk two shteps behind you, Keep eyes down, and Keep hands clashped behind my back, No talking to others without permission, kneel on the ground next to you when you sit.” Thor nodded then strode faster. Loki hurried to keep up. His gaze was kept down, but still he watched out of the corner of his eye at the things they passed. Grass, trees, squirrels, birds, roads, people, pets, dogs, pine cones, benches, leaves, puddles….So much to take in and he loved it.

He could tell they were approaching the park by all the laughter and noise. His excitement grew at the thought of what was to come. They came to a gate for the fenced in Pet play area and Loki could not help but glance up at the view before him. Thor snapped his fingers in front of Loki’s face, “Eyes Down! We aren’t inside yet, and you still have your leash on.” Thor gave Loki a swat, which made Loki jerk forward. His eyes had immediately gone back to the ground and he held back the yelp that threatened to come out.

Thor smirked. He actually didn’t mind that Loki looked right then, they were almost inside anyway. But He did want a chance to help the rules sink in. And He loved that look of distress and submission it caused. Moving into the park he found a bench in the shade and plopped himself down, waiting to see if Loki would do as he should. Loki was distracted watching a couple Inu puppies kicking a soccer ball. Thor grinned at another opportunity, But the cat moved to kneel faster then Thor could respond. Rats.

“Alright, I suppose you want to go romp around and make friends. Come here, I’ll take the leash.” Loki crawled to Him and sat up, paws on Thor’s knees. Once the leash was removed, The kitty looked around, then back at Thor, as if making sure it was ok to go. Thor nodded and smirked at Him. Loki stood and took a few hesitant steps away from Thor, only to look back at Him again, as if unsure he was understanding correctly. Thor chuckled, “Go! Have fun! I’ll be right here. When it’s time for lunch I will come get you. Just don’t leave the fenced area, and don’t hurt anyone.”

With a deep breath to steady himself, Loki bounded off. Thor shook his head in amusement at the critter before pulling out his phone to pass time.

Loki felt overwhelmed at the freedom and space. So much space! He hadn’t been in any open space this large in his life, let alone without collar. He looked around, taking it in as he tried to decide what to do first. There was a playground, climbing structures, slides, swings, tall cat trees, tunnels, sand pit and other equipment he wasn’t sure the meaning of was. He saw basketball and soccer ball areas, along with a large bin full of balls and other toys. Some pets were playing chase or ball together. Others just on their own. He moved towards the playground, still unsure of what to do. This was the most freedom He’s ever had.

* * *

Tony Stark checked his pulse as he jogged through the trails of his usual route. Pleased with the results, he pushed harder, lengthening his stride. Checking his speed, pulse, and distance 10 minutes later, He deemed it good enough of a push and slowed to a trot for a reprieve before the upcoming hill. He allowed himself a brisk walk for the hill, but kept his leg muscles taut.

Taking advantage of the slower pace, He pulled out his phone, “Hey Jarvis, think you could have a meatball sub waiting for me when I get back? Add some form of electrolyte drink, because I’m going to need it. Thanks pal.” Tony didn’t really wait for the AI to respond, knowing He would do it. But smirked when He did. “Of course sir. I do feel I should remind you of your meeting at 1pm with the Amazon CEO. Miss Pepper would kindly ask that you NOT eat such a, as she put it, vile thing, in front of said CEO.” Tony’s smirk turned to a grin. “Mmm, what was that? I don’t think I can hear you over the….birds….Yeah, they’re really loud here.” Jarvis didn’t sound very amused as he deadpanned. “You are using an ear piece sir. Although perhaps you have a case of feather brain?”

Chuckling, Tony didn’t bother to answer. He scrolled through his agenda and business emails, groaning at the outlook of the remaining day.

“WATCH OUT!” Tony looked up in time for a bike to graze his arm, “OW! Hey! What The crap….” The biker looked back at Him as they wobbled, but continued to wheel away. Stark just drooped in frustration. Then looked down at his phone. On the ground. His phone had been knocked out of his hand and run over by the bike’s back wheel. He grumbled as He bent down to pick it up. He usually had a good protective case on it, but had taken it off so it would fit in his shirts zipper pocket. Therefore, it was now snapped open. Examining it, He was sure he could just put it together, although something was missing….ah hah! There!

He plopped onto the grass by the sidewalk and grabbed the loose pieces before puzzling it together again. There may have been more pieces then usual, seeing as it had been modified several times by himself.

His neck prickled as he sensed He was being watched. Trying not to be obvious, he turned just enough so he could see around himself with the corner of his eye. Stark could make out pale skin and black hair, small, male? He looked up and over at the squatting kid looking through the chainlink fence. He was a cute kid. No, not kid. Neko? Yeah, that’s it. Right! This must be a pet park.

“Hey there.” Tony gave a small wave with two fingers and a half grin. The Neko looked startled and scooted back a bit, looking almost...afraid? Tony put a placating hand up, “Hey! It’s ok! I’m not going to do anything...scary. Is there a reason you’ve been staring at me? Don’t tell me a Neko like you would know who I am?” The kitten looked at him curiously and tilted his head, dropping an ear.

“No Shir. I don’t know who you are. I just…..what ish that?” he pointed at the phone in Stark’s hand. Tony looked down before it dawned on Him the kid had been interested in his phone, not him. With a snort, Stark held it to the cat. “It’s a phone. Or it was, and will be again soon.” Tony placed the main pieces together so it resembled a phone again to show him. Both the kitty’s ears perked up and twitched forward in interest. He leaned in closer trying to see it, He scooted up to the fence and looked intently at it.

“It doezn’t look like my mashter’s phone….What happened to it?” With a sigh of frustration Tony brought it back to his lap, “Yeah, well, I design my own phones. So, not many look like this, unless you have money to spare for my products, and then proceed to tinker with them till they are unrecognizable. It got knocked out of my hand when a biker ran into me. I wasn’t paying attention, so I guess I deserved it.” Tony almost pouted as he roughly started piecing things together inside the casing.

“I didn’t know phonez had so many pieshes in them. My mashter would not want me to take apart Hiz phone though, I’m shure.” Tony chuckled, “Probably not. Most people can’t put them back together again if they tried. Most people would also not like it if their pets were taking apart their phones without permission.” The kitten looked down, ashamed maybe? “No….they do not. Or toshters...or clocks...not even remotsh.” Tony burst out an unexpected laugh. “Ah, are we talking from experience here? You like getting into mischief Kitten?” The cat was fiddling with the end of tail nervously. “I guesh sho. I like to shee how thingsh work...and puzzle them back together. I want to be an Engineer when I grow up.” With this admittance, the kitten looked up with a small smile. “Huh. Really? But you are someone’s pet, right? What do they think of that?” The big green eyes dropped to the grass again, “I do not think He ish happy about it. We have not dishcussed It, really. Perhapsh shomeday, if I can show him that it would be ushful...”

Tony’s heart went out to the kid. He knew what it was like to have a skill and desire to enhance it, but not the support of those around Him. “Well, here. Let me show you how this goes together, and then you can see if you can put it together yourself.” The kittens eyes lit up and looked at Tony hopefully. “Really?!? Yesh! Yesh Pweese!” Tony had to chuckle at the kid’s enthusiasm.

Thor had lain down on the bench with an arm over his eyes. Dozing in and out of sleep, He finally deemed it enough play time and sat up to stretch. Looking around for his pet, He rolled his eyes and loosely stood up, annoyed to have to go searching. “Loki! Where are you! Time for lunch! Loki! Loooooki!” He stumbled around the playground and looked over the ballfields. “LOKIEEE! LoooooKI! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!”

Loki’s ears perked up at the distant sound of his name. He looked towards it, seeing his Master looking around the basketball court. He hurried to his feet and brushed off his bare legs. “Musht go, My Mashter callz. Thank you Sho much for teaching me and letting me try! It was truly the besht thing I’ve done all week. Maybe longer.” The man with the funny facial hair smiled at him warmly. “Sure thing kiddo. My pleasure. I enjoy teaching fellow engineers.” Loki beamed at being called a fellow engineer. Like He was part of an elite group.

“LOKI! WHERE ARE YOU! Come out NOW!” Loki’s eyes widened at the anger starting to trickle into His master’s voice. He whipped around and started sprinting towards Thor. Looking over His shoulder, He shouted bye as the man waved with a smirk.


	4. Tasks and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns to do Chores and Thor helps.

Sitting on His master’s lap at breakfast, several days after they had gone on their outing, Thor rubbed his thumb in circles over Loki’s hip bone, while pushing bits of scrambled eggs into Loki’s mouth. His master’s thumb went into his mouth with the food, So Loki did not dare bite down. He waited, confused….He felt the thumb move around in His mouth, pressing his tongue down and grazing over his teeth. It was finally pulled out, and Loki slowly started to chew, watching his master to see if he could understand what was going on. He couldn’t. His Master’s face held no clues.

Loki dropped his gaze to nothing in particular, then opened his mouth for the next bite. This one had ketchup on it, which Loki wasn’t too fond of. He did not protest though as it was pushed in, ketchup smearing onto the side of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Loki scrunched his face in annoyance. How could his master be so clumsy? If only he could feed hims-

Loki stopped thinking when his masters face was up against his, licking up the spilled sauce like his mother once had for milk. Loki jerked away in disgust and surprise, but His master’s hands had grabbed His face and held it firmly close and with a tilt, so His master had better access. Did his master still think him a new kitten? Why would he clean his face as his mother did? Or feed Him at all. His thought blurred when the licks included his mouth. His mother never did that. They could always clean their own mouths. He pulled away enough that he could speak without getting a giant tongue in his mouth, “Mashter, I can clean myshelf...I’m not a New Kitten anymore! I’m almost grown to maturity!”

Thor chuckled against His pet’s cheek. “Oh, I know you are not a new kitten anymore. But that makes me want to this all the more.” His kitty looked petulant. Maybe a bit worried too. Ah well. Why shouldn’t he be? Thor could do anything he wants and the pet would just have to take it or be punished. Not that Thor would mind punishing the squirt. His mind drifted off in remembrance of punishments past. Good times.

* * *

Thor found His kitty standing on a chair before the kitchen sink as usual after breakfast, moving in a smooth rhythm, washing the dishes. Coming up behind the cat, he took a breath to appreciate the felines curves. A bit masculine and feminine, perky and firm in all the right places. The pale skin almost glowed in the florescent lights. He could see it peeking through the lush black hair. Thor reached up and moved the hair to the side, before gripping it and pulled His head to the side. Thor bent down to take a sudden and harsh bite on the small neck, just below the ear. Then followed it with sucking kisses down His neck.

The kittens gasping cry and reaction of tensing and pulling away, did nothing to slow Thor. He rather liked them actually. They made Him want to do _more_. He released the small person’s hair, but let his hands roam over the small, but perfectly formed body. The cat had stopped moving except for trembles he couldn’t control. “Mashter?” Loki quietly questioned. “Shhhh….It’s okay little one. Just finish with the dishes, I’m only appreciating you sweetheart.”

With a gulp, Loki slowly turned back around, feeling his master’s heat behind him. He was distracted by the close proximity and unsure of what to do. He slowly resumed his task, trying to turn his focus on the dishes before Him. After some time, he had washed the last china plate and was moving to put in on the drying rack, When His master flung his arm up, hitting Loki’s paw and making the plate fly from his, admittedly weak, grip. Loki gasped as he watched the plate arc into the air before coming down into a crashing mess on the floor.

“Loki! You broke my mother’s plate! How could you be SO clumsy?!?”

The cat was confused. It was his master that had knocked it out of his paw….wasn’t it? He couldn’t ponder it any longer as His master gripped his hair at the nape and dragged him over to the mess. “You will clean this up, and you will be punished for your carelessness. If you cause any more problems, the consequences will be worse. You have five minutes, then I expect you in the living room, kneeling by the couch.” Thor stomped out of the room, leaving a shocked Kitten staring after him. What just happened? It took a few heartbeats too long, before He remembered the time limit. He hurried to get the broom from the closet.

* * *

Thor smirked to himself at the mess he had caused. That old, random plate just became worth something. It had drawn an attractive expression from the kitty. Shock, fear, disbelief, confusion, pleading….His kitty was SO expressive, He loved watching the different emotions flit across His sharp features. He couldn’t wait to make more with the upcoming punishment. Now He just had to decide How to do it….Spanks? Those were fun, but he couldn’t see The cat’s face….an embarrassing task? But what….He could chain him naked in an awkward position. Or….He should at least revoke the park privileges. Or He could go, but not let Loki play, and maybe make Him feel embarrassed about something...Maybe a task, or what he wears...or doesn’t wear.

Thor wondered what the disk would do on a low setting. Would it hurt? Be uncomfortable? Just tingle? Could he still walk or talk with it on? He should test it and see what each setting does. Thor broke from His pondering when Loki padded quietly into the room, Head bent down. He silently came over and kneeled before him. The cat was visibly trembling, his thin lips quivering. Soft ears lay back across His raven hair. Tail curled up close to His body and twitching.

Loki’s master reached towards Him and caressed His face, trailing his fingers over His neck and through His hair. Loki leaned into the touch turning to nuzzle when possible. He was still nervous, but hoped His master would decide not to punish Him. Breaking the plate WAS an accident and not completely His fault…

**Yeawow!!!**

Loki fell to the ground as the electrical current pulsed through Him. It wasn’t as strong as before, but it still burned and He could not control His body, thrashing and jerking. It felt as though His veins were filled with hot water, and muscles ached and burned as they were forced to tense beyond what was normal. He was vaguely aware of his master kneeling beside him. Loki tried to focus his eyes on His master’s face, to plead with Him for mercy. His master was looking at him….lovingly. He reached down and caressed His twitching cheek and lips. His master smiled down at Him with sympathy and affection. A large hand was placed on his torso, covering most of it. It didn’t restrict him, or do anything but rest there.

Thor watched the kitten writhe on the floor in fascination. Placing a hand on the small stomach and chest, he could feel the muscles spasming and vibrating beneath the tunic. Keeping his hand there, He fiddled with the remote, turning it down to the lowest setting. His kitten stopped jerking and thrashing, but still twitched slightly, the muscles still taut, Jaw clenched.

The kitty let out A high pitched whimper. His breath was erratic and shallow. Thor decided to test out what movement this level of shock restricted. “Kitten? Can you understand me right now?” the green eyes looked over to Thor’s face before he gave a nod. A few of his limbs still randomly jerked, and his body was still moving, just a much smaller amount. “Can you talk?” He could see the little jaw working to move, before The kitty shook His head no. Thor grabbed the cat around the waist and picked Him up, setting Him down on His feet. “Ok, see if you can stand….” Thor slowly removed His hands as his pet gained balance. He seemed to be able to stand. Thor backed up a few feet. “Ok, walk to me now” His kitty looked to the ground and his feet in concentration, putting obvious effort into trying to walk. It took a bit, but the kitty was able to move his legs and walk to Thor, albeit was in a jerky almost robotic manner. “Good! That was very good Pet. Does it hurt? When it is on this setting?” His pet nodded vigorously and once again looked to Thor with pleading eyes, a tear escaping down His cheek.

Aw, His kitty must have been trying to be brave and not cry this whole time. Thor scooped up the little guy and held him close, caressing His ears and hair. “Shhhh….Shhh….It’ll be ok. I’m here. Why do you choose to be destructive and need punishment? I hate to hurt you sweetheart, but you need to be hurt so you can learn. I love you so much. Did you know that? I wish you didn’t need me to hurt you.” Thor kissed the soft ears and silky hair, rubbing circles on The kitten’s back. Thor stood up and carried Loki to the bedroom. He carefully opened Loki’s cage and placed Him inside.

Loki turned to look at His master, expecting the shocking to stop now that He was put away, but it didn’t. Loki tried to beg with His eyes. His breath pushing through His nose in a staccato fashion, began to pick up as He sensed His master did not intend to end His punishment yet.

“I’m sorry pet. I wish I didn’t have to, but I need to teach you.” Once Thor finished talking, the shocks and pain increased, not enough to make him collapse, but his body was definitely jerking in bigger movements, and his pain was enough to make his vision darken and hearing to ring. His cage was swinging slightly because on the movement. He could hear the high pitched whine He was making, but could do nothing to stop it.

Then it was amped up again. This time Loki did collapse, but onto his hands and knees. The current though His arms helped them to stay stiff and straight, holding Him up. His head was jerking, and teeth grinding and chattering within His mouth. He knew he had bitten a few places and was swallowing a fair amount of blood. Breathing was erratic, with no pattern. Just sudden shallow intakes and exhales through his nose. He couldn’t think much on any of this because he hurt. So much. In some places it almost felt as though the electrical current was trying to escape his skin, burning a hole through it. His skin tingled and felt like pin pricks all over. Lava in his veins. Then His master turned it up again.

Thor watched curiously as His Kitten fell to the floor of his kennel. So at this setting He can’t keep himself up anymore at all. Possibly can keep his head from banging onto things, it seems. Still coherent. Maybe. “Loki? Can you hear and understand me?” His kitty didn’t look at him, but managed a quick jerk of a nod. “Ok, good! We are almost to the max. Two more to go. Should we skip one and just go for the end?” No response that He could tell…..Although he seems to be making more sobbing noises. Also, there are tears falling down his cheeks more regularly. Ok, let’s just get this finished with. He pushed the controls to the max and observed.

Loki had a scream rip through his throat as he felt like he was going to die. His body was jerking violently, head banging the floor and sides of his cage. He felt on fire, filled with Lava, while being stabbed with large needles everywhere. His whole body hummed and vibrated with sharp pains, feeling as if they wanted to rip free from his body. His ears were ringing loudly and vision had gone white, before moving to black. Star like shooters coming and going. He felt as though He was going to get whiplash and dislocate….everything. Maybe tear a ligament. He was pretty sure his teeth were chipping.

He vaguely realized he was still screaming, but his voice was horse and gravely. Like it was coated in fiery sand. He felt it was quite possible he could bite his own tongue off soon. He was starting to fall into black unconsciousness when everything stopped. Well, mostly stopped. The disk was turned off. But his body still jerked and spasmed, just not as much. It was winding down. He could open his mouth and gasped in shallow wheezy breaths. His throat felt like it had tried to collapse. His lungs were shooting sharp pain through his chest, and heart felt like it was trying to escape him by beating too hard. But most of all, everything ached. Like he had overly exercised every muscle in his body. Which, he supposed, he did. Body still shaking uncontrollably, he rolled his head to look at his master. “I-I’m sorry…..s-s-sorry… I’m s-so sorry m-master...sorry...p-please, no more? Please…..”

The begging kitten melted Thor’s heart. He was so precious. Although that made him want more. Reaching a hand through the bars, Thor pet Loki’s hair and arms. “Shhhh….It’s ok Pet….I know it’s hard. I know you want it to stop. I love you so much. I wish it could stop too. But this is what you deserve pet, what you need. You need to suffer for your misdeeds kitten.” Loki looked distraught and then angry as He realized it wasn’t over. “But, but I did suffer! I-I have had punishment, have I not? Why is that not enough for you?!? Please! Don’t do this! No More! NO MORE! You CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!! Please, master ….no more…..please….” Thor looked at him stern. “Pet, If I say you have not had enough, then you have not had enough. And you DO NOT yell at me or tell me what to do, EVER.” Thor glared right into Loki’s eyes as he flipped the switch back on. Almost to the highest, maybe two setting from it. **YEAWWAAaaaaaa!!!** Loki’s body thrashed once more, jerking and pulsing with the electrical currents burning through every nerve. His head was banging around the cage again, jaw clenching painfully. When will this end?!? Why was He being punished so severely? Was His master really that upset about His mother’s plate?

Thor watched impassively, as the convulsing Neko rocked the cage. He opened it and pulled the cat out by his scruff. He tossed him onto the bed and climbed over to Him. Laying on his side, he took up their usual spooning position. But with the jerking and flailing body in front of Him, he didn’t scoot all the way up to Him. Thor placed his hand on the kittens constricting stomach muscles. He swiped his hand under the tunic so He could feel the bare silky skin as it quivered. Thor gripped the hair at the nape of the cat’s neck to steady his thrashing head and keep it from smacking Thor in the face. Thor leaned over the cat and kissed the side of his face, repeatedly. Moving to his ears all the way down to His shoulders. There he nibbled and bit him, followed by licks.

Thor pressed his throbbing member against the kittens backside and enjoyed the jerking body stimulating Him pleasantly. Thor knew it was wrong to do anything sexual with the kitten, He was still a bit young. Maybe in a couple months though… Thor backed away a bit so He wasn’t rubbing the kitten anymore and took Himself in hand. He fumbled with the remote and flipped the switch up to the highest setting, dropping it and leaning over, nibbling and kissing the cat.

A few strokes of his hand later, and Thor threw his head back and let out a shout as He came all over the cat’s back, in thick ropes, over and over. It took some time before Thor came back down from His haze of ecstasy to notice his kitten was screaming and jerking in unnatural, painful looking ways. His eyes were rolled up and almost completely white. There was drool and blood leaking in an alarming amount down his face into the sheets.

Thor frantically felt around for the remote, shutting it off when He did. The form he was surrounding didn’t stop moving for quite a bit longer than Thor expected, and didn’t completely still for another 20 minutes. The cat’s breathing was wheezy and labored. When he tried to look around, his head lolled back, eyes rolling, but not focusing before passing out. Thor was concerned about the little guy, thinking He may have gone too far...

* * *

Loki woke up laying in bed with His master, as He often did. Nothing seemed unusual until the aches and pains made themselves known. He let out a whine and curled in on himself, rocking slightly. He hurt. Everywhere. Yet His skin also felt numb. But prickly...Like warming a limb too fast after having it freeze. Every muscle hurt, his jaw felt dislocated, and his neck felt it could be out of place. He was still shivering as well.

Thor noticed the change when his kitty woke up. Shivers started taking over again and Loki had curled up into a ball. Thor started petting and soothing Him. “Hush baby...It’s ok now. I’ve got you. You’re ok.”

Thor was wondering what they should do now. Should He take Him to a vet? Will He be fine in a bit? He decided He could google it and turned to snatch his phone from where He tossed it earlier.


	5. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jogging and the Park

Morgan Stark giggled as Her father swiveled the jogging stroller side to side, in and out of obstacles, pretending to be out of control. Stark grinned at her squeals of delight, “Oh No! We might hit that lamp post! Hurry lean the other way! Lean! We’ll crash if you don’t lean enough!” *Squeals* “I AM Daddy! I am! Oh No!!!Ahhh!!!!” The stroller swerved around the post with ease as Tony maneuvered it away.

Starting up the dreaded hill on their usual jogging route, Stark started to grunt and groan in exaggerated volume. “UGH! AW, Gruuhh! I don’t know if I can Make it Morgan! It’s too much! You’ve grown too big! TO. MUCH. WEIGHT! Ugh!” Morgan clapped and bounced in her seat, “I know Daddy! Mommy said I grew 3 ounces! 3! It’s true. I’m big now. We won’t make it up the hill.” She sighed sadly, in defeat. “HAH! I don’t THINK So! I’m not going to let a little hill defeat me! But you have to help! Send me positive vibes to strengthen my muscles!” She looked thoughtful a moment before encouraging Him on. “You can DO it Daddy! You’re the mostest, strongest Dada I have ever saw! GO! Go!” Tony let out some obscene sounding groans before pretending to slump forward and slide to the ground, still holding the safety strap.

They had just rounded the peak at the top. “I’m sorry Morgan. Dad has died. You’re on your own kiddo.” Morgan scooted to the side looking over and back at the man face planted on the grass along the sidewalk. “Oh daddy. I can see you breathing!” Tony looked up from the ground. “You got me. You’re too smart for me. I just can’t fool you.” He sat up and stretched a moment before taking control of the stroller once more.

“Look over there honey, That’s where the pets play! Aren’t they cute! I’ll let you run around a bit with them while I get Peter from Happy.” Approaching the gate He could already see Happy, looking exhausted on a bench.

Following his gaze, He spotted the little Neko boy they rescued a year ago. Tony trotted over to Happy’s bench and locked the stroller before pulling out the over excited squirming kid. “Alright, your free! Stay inside the fence, and don’t play around grumpy pets or people. Maybe go see what Peter is up to, yeah?”

Stark plopped ungracefully onto the bench by Happy, with a groan. “Thanks for caring for Peter today. I’m glad I didn’t skip out on this morning’s meeting. Things are a bit shaky right now with the industry. Pepper has it mostly under control, but she definitely appreciated having a wing-man.” Hogan shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, that’s what I’m here for. He’s a good kid. A bit obsessed with making you happy. I think He feels the need to prove himself to secure his standing with you. So talkative that kid.” Happy looked exasperated, but just a bit.

With a deep breath, Stark turned and rummaged through the bags in the stroller’s basket. “Here, Lunch! I’m gonna go give some to the kids. Don’t let anyone take my spot! I mean it! No chicks better be replacing me there!” He was walking backwards and pointing a warning finger at a smirking Happy.

Jogging over to the kids, He handed them their lunch sacks. “Thanks Mister Stark! I was wishing we had brought something to eat! We’ll have to stop playing ball though, don’t want to get a side ache.” Morgan tugged Peter’s tunic, Pulling Him to sit with her on a plush looking, grassy patch. Seconds later, she had torn into her bag and spilled out the contents before her, to examine them. Peter dug into His too, but with a bit more self control.

Tony decided to just collapse to the ground beside them, rolling onto his back. Letting out a sigh, he allowed Himself to enjoy the peaceful ambiance of the park. Of course, peaceful in no way meant quiet. Pets yelling and laughing and growling, Master’s calling and chatting, Birds and ducks and dogs joined in the chorus along with an occasional squirrel. But He loved it. It was the sound of happiness. Closing His eyes, he drifted into a trance.

When Stark came to, he realized the kids had ditched Him. He scoffed at the fact, he’d been abandoned for play. The audacity. Chuckling to himself he stood up, stretched and wiped grass, dirt, leaves and twigs from his jogging outfit. He decided to stroll along the paths that winded around the entertainment and pond. Approaching the pond He took note of a turtle, a few baby ducks, some fish poking their lips above the surface in search of food. It was very serene.

He looked around for a bench he could settle on. He saw a couple cuddling, a man reading, a woman with a couple youngsters, a few teens roughhousing...a few pets joined in and playing near their families. He spotted one pet alone though. No master around. The pet just kneeled on the grass next to an empty bench. It wasn’t watching anyone, just hung it’s head looking at the ground. It looked so sad and droopy that Stark felt magnetized to it. “Hey there kitty! Whatcha doing over here, all by yourself?” The pet looked up at Him, and Tony recognized Him a the kitten He’d seen a week or so ago. The cat seemed to recognize Him too, as his eyes widened and his face lit up a fraction. “Hello sir. It’s good to see you again!”

Stark grinned and walked over to the bench to sit by the Neko. “Good to see you too! Your speech seems to have improved! I don’t detect a lisp.” Loki looked down a bit embarrassed. “I chipped my teeth, so...I guess they aren’t in the way anymore.” Stark looked at Him curiously, “That makes sense. How did you do that?” The cat looked away even more and fiddled with a blade of grass. “I would rather not talk about it…..I am not even sure myself, what all transpired.” Tony felt a twinge of concern at the response, but let it go since the little guy didn’t seem to like thinking about it.

“Alright, so, why are you over here, by yourself?” The kittens jaw worked as he thought about what to say, nibbling his lip a bit. “I got in trouble. I’m supposed to stay here and wait for my master to return. He’s playing with a friend and their Inu pup. He said just because, I can’t have fun, doesn’t mean He has to stick around and not have fun too. So here I am. Leashed to a bench alone, waiting.” Tony’s brow furrowed and he leaned over. Sure enough, the catboy was leashed to the bench. Huh.

He guessed as far as punishments go, it wasn’t TOO bad, but, it still seemed cruel to bring a young pet here to watch as everyone around him had fun. “Hmm….well….would you like me to keep you company for a bit? I don’t have anywhere to go for a while.” Loki looked up, hope obvious in His expression. “Yes…..if you do not mind….I would very much like that.” His little voice was timid and unsure. His forehead wrinkled with his hopeful and eager expression. Eyebrows lifting uneven. It made Stark snicker to himself. He liked brightening up the kitten. “You know, I’m actually here with some of my family and a friend, and I’m pretty sure I have some left over lunch…...Would you like me to get it? Maybe bring over some more company?” The Neko’s face scrunched a bit, looking concerned. “I am unsure. I do not wish to take your meal from you, nor am I sure my Master would approve. To food OR company...But I would love it regardless….” He looked shy and conflicted, glancing around, probably trying to spot his Master. “Whelp!, I’m going to go get some food for me, and maybe my companions will happen to follow me around. We’ll see.” He winked at the kitten before hopping up to leave.

Thor was bored. He thought bringing his pet here, to his favorite place, but not allowing him to enjoy it, would be a perfect punishment. But in order to do so, He had to leave Him alone to wallow in his disgrace. Now Thor felt like he was punishing himself. Thor rolled his eyes. Pets were so dramatic.

It was yesterday that he had overused the shock disk and had decided not to use it for a while, or at that voltage. So when his kitten talked back to him, snarking at Thor’s intelligence. He had to do something about it. Even if he had been a fool. He couldn’t have his pet disrespecting him. Now he can’t insult anyone, because he is alone. He had to admire the little guy for it though. He had wit and grit, that’s for sure.

Smirking, He decided it’d been long enough. He wanted to be back with Loki, not playing ball or whatever dumb activity his friend was doing. “Fandral! I think I will take my leave now! The hour grows late and we have yet to eat our mid-day meal.” Fandral just waved, barely looking at Thor, as he couldn’t care less.

Thor walked over to the bench with his cat. Loki still sat next to it, slumped over and assuredly pouting. “Loki! It is time we depart. I’ve grown weary of the place and desire a meal. I am sure you would not object.” The cat looked up at Thor, emotionless. A mask of indifference. But Thor knew better.

Loki tried to hide his disappointment from his Master. He had been anxiously waiting for the man to come back. With or without food or company. He liked talking with him. Loki felt….worthy, when he was around. He did not feel inferior to him when he spoke to him. He felt….happy? Maybe. He stifled a sigh as he rose to leave with his master. As they left through the gate, Loki spotted the man with another Neko, a little girl and a chubby man. They were walking toward the pond, lunch bags in hand.


	6. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine has been established. Thor and Loki share their perspectives of how it is going.

2 months had passed since Thor brought Loki home, and they had developed somewhat of a routine. Thor was quite pleased with how it was going. Loki's training seemed to be working. Loki would wake in Thor's arms, wait until Thor woke up and told Him he could get up, then Thor would guide him to the kitchen for breakfast. They ate together at the table, Loki on His lap as Thor fed him. After breakfast, Loki would stand on a stool and wash dishes while Thor dried and put them away, eventually. He did often get distracted. They would then shower or bathe together, get dressed, and go for a walk.

* * *

Playing at the pet park had become Loki's favorite activity and he longed for it. He dreaded that it could be used as a punishment. It seemed punishment had been needed more frequently as time went on, despite how hard Loki tried to do good. But, If Loki wouldn't take his bath with his master, or do his chores, they didn't go to the park. Instead his master may have him do difficult or embarrassing chores. Or walk to the store, or other business where pets weren't allowed, and Loki would have to be chained to the designated poles outside the facility and wait, where people often stopped to coo and pet him. Or master would just leave Loki in his cage while he went out with friends or to walk on his own. Or, like before, Take him to the park, just to watch all the things He isn't allowed to do.

It wasn't that Loki didn't like taking baths or doing chores, He just didn't feel comfortable with how master wanted to do it with him. It felt....wrong. Increasingly wrong each day. Master would wash him in the bath, very thoroughly, and it made him feel, uncomfortable and embarrassed. When doing dishes, which was something Loki could do very well, he thought, Master would stand right behind Loki, stomach pressed to his back. He'd put his face in Loki's hair, or run his hands up and down his sides. Sometimes biting his neck or shoulders. Master liked to fondle his tail, and around the base of it as well. Or yank on it, which makes him yelp and sometimes stumble backwards and fall off the stool. It confused him and made him want to hide. During meals, Loki was often told to sit on master's lap, and master would feed him, which still confused Loki. He could obviously feed himself. He was big now, almost one! Master never seemed to feed right either. Sometimes he would stick his fingers in Loki's mouth with the food. How can he chew if there's fingers in His mouth? Or Master would lick drips that ran down his chin. Drips that Loki was sure Master made on purpose. Didn't master know about napkins? He knew he did. He had told Him of them. 

Sometimes when Loki had to use the toilet, master would hold him too long and not let him go, or tell him to do things that would make holding it hard, until Loki couldn't hold it anymore and had an accident. Which then his master would punish. His master made him clumsy sometimes too. Such as when he bumped into Loki's arm when he was holding the glass dish when doing dishes. It of course fell and broke, and Loki was punished. He would often get in trouble when something would not clean right, because His master gave him the wrong cleaner or instructions. He was sure that his Master was trying to make Loki get in trouble, just so he could punish him. Since the disk had been....harsh, He now got spankings the most, but they were odd. Masters hands wouldn't always stay on his bottom, and didn't always hurt. Sometimes it felt....strange.

The disk was still used often, but not as high of setting. Those times still hurt much more than spanking, and He had no control of his body while it was activated. His master always used that time to nuzzle, stroke and caress him as He writhed. Often saying loving and sweet words while watching him shake and jerk in agony. It confused Loki and he dreaded it, avoiding the disk punishment if at all possible.

He tried to keep his master happy. He tried to do as He should. He did not like when master was angry and hurt him. Or not allow him to go out to the park. But he always failed at some point during the day, earning a punishment. He just didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Thor had watched his little pet grow over the last couple months. He was maturing fast. He didn't look like a child so much anymore. His features and build resembled more of a 17 to 18 year old would, but smaller. Maybe 3 to 4 feet tall. It was getting hard to keep his hands off the neko. Not that he had done such a great job at that before. He was just so beautiful. When his pet was upset, sad or distraught, his forehead wrinkled, eybrow knitted together upward and lopsided, eyes grew big and sparkling, and his expression was just SO adorable he wanted to ravish him over and over.

Though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but provoke the boy into being upset more often as time went on, just to see that look on his face, and get to comfort him again. Only to hurt him later and see the betrayal and fear come back on his perfect face. The boy would curl up to him and try to urge affection from him, seeming desperate to be reassured that Thor loved him. Thor wold give him loving touches and words, and then when Thor would reject or hurt him moments later, The look of confusion, hurt and betrayal was so endearing and adorable! His little ears drooping and thin, soft lips trembling. It seemed to make the little thing try harder to gain love and approval from him.

Thor was obsessed with it. He didn't realize having a Neko pet would be this fun and addictive. When he first decided to get one, He thought it would be somewhere in between having a regular cat, and a little brother. But, though he would not admit it to himself, it has become more like having a thrall. He wondered if that was normal with Neko's or not. This pet's father was his mother's master, so being intimate with pets isn't unusual, right? The elf said they could be bred, did he mean by other pets, or their master's? His pet could not have kittens anyway, and that is probably preferred. Thor decided to research it a bit. He needed to make sure it wasn't illegal or he needed a license or something.


	7. Is that a Chew Bone in Your pocket, Or are You Just Happy To See Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor does some research, and Likes to share.

Loki waited outside the library, tethered to an old bike rack. He sat on the grass and picked at it. Loki thought It'd been at least two hours, though He had just learned to tell time recently, and there was no clock nearby. He lay down on his back, hands behind his head, ankles crossed.

The clouds were blowing by leisurely and Loki tried to identify shapes within them. "Well hello there little one! Aren't you just adorable." A woman walked over to him and stood over him looking down. He watched her feeling a little apprehensive of her attention. She knelt beside him and started to pet his face, then torso. "So soft.....You're almost of age, aren't you sweetie?" Loki didn't answer. Better she didn't know he could. His tail and ears twitched, and he started to sit up to back away.

"Oh it's ok! I won't hurt you. Here, want a treat?" She pulled out a granola bar and handed it to him. He looked between the offering and her face. He slowly took it out of her hand, then scooted back a few feet, tail wrapping around his raised knees, Ears flicking back and forth while still watching her face. "Well, I can see you aren't fond of strangers, so I'll leave you to eat in peace. Good day sweetie." She walked off, looking back at him once more before turning a corner. Loki let out a sigh of relief and crossed his legs, leaning against the bars of the bike rack. Opening the granola bar he sniffed at it before taking a nibble. Finding it to taste fine, he continued to eat it while watching a squirrel.

* * *

Thor scrolled and scrolled through results of his search. So far, he'd found ways to train pets, ways to play with pets, things they do or do not like, how to teach them to speak, how to potty train, how to raise perfect pets and so on. He did come across How to breed pets, but that was between pets and other pets. He found a prison sentence for a man that kept and abused several pets in a basement kennel. He also found whore houses with Pets and Furries. He found a law saying an owner can not abuse pets. Abuse being defined as causing great harm. So, no knives or fire and such.

There was an article explaining what to do if your pet was coming onto it's owner, and how to stop it. If only that was his problem. He wondered what would happen if a pet was used intimately and the pet told someone. Would the owner get in trouble? Would the authorities believe the pet over the master if the master denies it? He did a search for Neko's word in court. He found a couple of cases where it was the word of the pet against the owner about various things, and the pet's word was always thrown out. So that was encouraging.

He tried a few more searches, until he came across an interesting website address. Http:/xxxnakednekosxxx.com He clicked the link and his eyebrows shot up at the home page. Pictures of Naked and lingerie clad Nekos, posing in seductive ways. He clicked a category and his breath was growing heavier the more he scrolled. Then he saw a side link, and clicked on it. This one was even better! Short videos of Master's using and sometimes abusing their pets. Thor's pants felt way too tight now.

He decided he should just do more 'research' at home. Gathering up the books he decided on, he made his way to the checkout counter. "Got a new pet?" The boy behind the counter asked after seeing his selection. "Er, sort of. I've had him for a couple months, but I've had a few questions come up I needed to research." The boy nodded. "I get that. Is it about sex with pets? I saw your search on the computer. Hot stuff." Thor blushed scarlet, but still answered, "Uh, yes actually. I want to know the rules. Legally." The boy nodded, "I have a pet, but He's been in the family for years. I just inherited him when my brother went to collage. My pet could never do any of that though. He's old and fragile."

Thor absently nodded his head, not really paying attention. "I love pets though!" The boy continued, not picking up on Thor's disinterest. "Do you have yours with you? Is he out at the harness post? Can I come see?" Thor looked up and blinked. Not having payed attention, he had to process what the guy said. "Oh, uh, sure...I guess. I mean yes, He's outside. I suppose you can come say Hi."

* * *

Loki had rested his head against the bar and shut his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! He's just the cutest thing ever!" The loud, overexcited voice startled Loki, and he scrambled to his feet and backed up to the end of his chain. Which wasn't far. The guy didn't seem to notice, or He didn't care, that Loki had been startled and looked nervous. He walked right up to him and crouched down to Loki's eye level of just over 3 foot.

Petting Loki's hair and scratching behind his ear with one hand and caressing his arm with the other, Loki was feeling beyond uncomfortable and started a low growl accompanied with a scowl.

"Loki! Stop! We don't growl at friends." Loki looked at Thor confused. Friends? Did Thor know this man? He stopped growling and let out a whimper, brow furrowing, then bit his lip to stop it from trembling. Thor's eyes darkened, looking at the expression. He loved that expression. He knew Loki was trying to be good for him against his own comfort, and it drove Thor nuts. Not to mention his, uh, research, had made him very worked up. "Go ahead and hold him. He'll be good." That last part was with a warning look at Loki.

The boy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Loki and stand up, bringing Loki with him. Loki automatically wrapped his bare legs around the mans waist to support himself. Unfamiliar Hands grabbed at Loki's rear and tail as they hoisted him up. The boy was cooing at him and running fingers through his hair. "Such soft hair, and delicate features. He's a beauty for sure! You sure are lucky to have found him." He prattled on.

Thor beamed at the praises his pet was receiving, and was almost panting watching Loki's uncomfortable, nervous and pleading looks. Loki thought the man's face was too close, his lips slightly brushing Loki's skin, his breath hot against his cheek and ear. The hands that had merely been petting were slowing and becoming more sensual. Tracing circles and moving closer to areas under clothing.

Loki gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. His breath was shallow and shaky. Then he felt a body press up against his back. He quickly opened his eyes and looked behind him. Thor had pressed himself to Loki's back and dipped his head down next to Loki's. "You're such a good boy, aren't you?" He whispered into his ear. Loki whimpered, and closed his eyes again, head tucked down and away. "You look so beautiful like this. Almost edible." Loki let out a sob and a shutter. Why would they eat Him? Wasn't his master supposed to protect him from strangers? Shouldn't his master be rescuing him, not encouraging it? He felt betrayed and very helpless and alone.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private so we can get to know each other better." The stranger suggested. Thor nodded enthusiastically. Loki was carried around the building and into the alley. The man in front of him had let Loki's body lower until he could feel a hard rod or toy bone, poking him and rubbing against his undershorts. He scrunched his forehead in confusion. Why would he have a bone in his pants? Maybe it's a toy, a stick, or something for lunch? But why is he rubbing it against me? Then he could feel a bigger rod in his master's pants, rubbing against his lower back. He was used to his master having a rod in his pants. He could feel it there often. Especially when they eat or sleep. Odd they would have the same thing they carry around in their pants. Maybe it's like wallets and keys, something they always kept in their pants. Loki's mind had wondered, contemplating what the rod could be, which made him jump when the man in front of him spoke.

"Uh, Do you mind if I kiss him? He's got the most delightful mouth." Thor considered the image of that before answering. "Uh, sure, I guess. He needs the practice and it's hot to watch so far." Loki blanched. He whispered without thinking or meaning to, "no....no, please.....no more....." Suddenly his head was yanked back by his hair. Thor growled right next to his ear. "WHAT did you just say, pet?!?!" He spat the last word, spittle landing on Loki's cheek.

Loki let out a sob, his breath catching on the intake. He couldn't speak. His fear, and feeling of helpless desperation had taken over. He was hiccuping breaths and holding back sobs as he attempted to speak. "I...I....I....I....uh, uh, I....Sorry....sorry, I'm so sorry....please, I'm scared Master...please....I'm just so scared.... I've never done anything like this before. I don't even know how..."

The begging and fear on his pet's face went straight to Thor's neither regions. He let go of Loki's hair and caressed his head down to his behind, tucking up and under his tail briefly before working it's way back up to his neck, where he gripped, fingers wrapping all the way around and overlapped. "Oh pet. My sweet, sweet pet. You will do whatever I say you'll do. If I say this man can shove his tongue down your throat, then you will let Him. If I say he can Put his fingers inside your private areas, you will let him. If I say he can take you home and do whatever he wants to you, you will go and DO whatever He wants, understand?" Thor's hand had been tightening as He spoke, and Loki's shaking body and breath had become more pronounced.

He was petrified now. Would his master allow those things? Why would anyone want to do those things to him? He didn't understand!!! Which private areas? His peepee or poopoo holes? GROSS!!! What if he had an accident? Lost in his confusion he was again surprised by the man he didn't know. Except this time, it was the stranger's mouth devouring Loki's. Loki yelped in the man's mouth and tried to push away, but Thor's hand was still firmly around his neck. Why was this man trying to eat his face?!?! Was He going to eat him afterall?!? Why is his master letting him?!?! wait, no....He isn't eating him....but, licking and sucking? like a Popsicle? Did he taste like a Popsicle? Or maybe a sucker? He'd have to taste himself later to find out. The man's tongue was longer than Loki's mouth and Loki gagged on it repeatedly.

Thor groaned as he humped his pets lower back and cheeks. His hand wrapped completely around Loki's little neck. He was still so small! He hoped he stayed small. He was loosing his mind listening to the lewd sounds of saliva being swapped, and his pets moans and whimpers of distress. It was glorious. He bent down and nibbled his ear, which was lain flat against his hair, then his neck as he slid a hand down, then up the tunic, hooking onto the hem of his undergarments under the kitty's tail. He pulled them down just over the perfect globes of his ass. Then spitting into his hand he slicked his dick before moving it to slide between the soft cheeks and the base of his tail. He wasn't going to penetrate him. Yet.

Loki was fighting to see what was going on behind him, but neither man let him turn his head. His pet was openly crying now, but Loki's body was lax, possibly in resignation.

Already worked up from looking at neko porn, all it took was thinking of his pet being submissive to make him spray his seed all over Loki's back, tail and inside his tunic, soaking it. It startled Loki and he jumped, again looking confused and struggling to look behind him. Then the man in front squirted on Loki's stomach and the front of his underwear and tunic.

The stranger released Loki's mouth after pausing for a few breaths. Keeping his face right in front of Loki's, he panted hot air onto Loki's mouth. "That..*pant*...*pant*...that was... amazing! Thank you so much for that! My Parents would never let me do anything like that with my pet." He lowered Loki and helped him catch his balance.

Loki stood silently trembling, tears running down his face. His tunic and underwear wet, hair all askew, slobber on his face. He felt like a mess. He just stared at the ground in front of him, arms hung limply by his side, His tail just as limp. His ears drooped to the sides.

Thor patted the man on his back, "I am so glad you enjoyed him! I know I did! That was the first time we've done that. I haven't been brave enough, until you asked about it. So I thank you my friend! I will bid you good day now. Loki looks in need of a bath and a nap."

* * *

Loki sat in the bath staring down at nothing, arms loose at his sides and slightly floating due to lack of tension. Thor sat behind him, scooted as close to Loki as possible. He was washing Loki's body using a wash glove, fingers groping, squeezing and pinching as they went.

Thor bent forward and placed small kisses down his neck and shoulder. "You are so wonderful pet. Wonderful for me. I know you don't quite understand what happened today, and it scared you a bit. I have been planning to do that and much more soon anyway though. That is why I was at the library today." Thor pressed his nose to Loki's neck and hair, inhaling his perfect scent. "If you didn't tempt me so, flaunting your perfect body, and giving me those expressions that drive me crazy, I would not have thought to do such things to you. I had not intended it when I bought you. I had thought you to be like a little brother. But you are much too delicious for that."

Loki's brow furrowed again. Delicious? Did his master intend to eat him too? Do Humans eat Nekos? Like a pet pig, cow or chicken? Did he decide he was a pet to eat because he smelled good? He didn't understand! When had he flaunted his body at master? What does that even mean?!?! What expressions?!?! Does my expression mean EAT ME?!?! He had been at the library to find out more....more what? How to eat him? like, recipes maybe? Or did he mean licking his mouth? Or getting his clothes wet from their pants? Wait....The rod....that rod the men both had in their pants....He could feel Thor's now, but.....Thor wasn't wearing pants....

Loki pushed forward and spun around to look down. He couldn't quite process what he was seeing and the confusion once again showed on his face. Thor chuckled at him, "Ah, want to see my equipment do you? Are you eager for it? Do you want it as much as it wants you?" Thor had been inching forward towards him, trying not to scare him with sudden movements. "I didn't find anything talking about sex with pets. But I think I've crossed the point of no return. Even if it's illegal, I must have you little one. I was going to wait till your first nameday, but I fear I can't wait any longer. Besides, you look like you could pass for an 18 year old equivalent."

Loki looked up to Thor's face, head cocked to the side, ears turned forward, alert and twitching. His tail nervously twitched in the water. Sex? What was sex? Something Masters do with their pets he supposed... The rod Thor had was called equipment? How could it want him? It did not look to be a living creature....but maybe it was....it did twitch when he looked at it. It looked like his peepee, only much, much bigger, and redder. Was it Thor's peepee? Had he peed on Loki earlier? Is that why he got wet?

His master's hands suddenly grabbed his upper arms, startling him out of his thoughts. He was pulled onto his Master's lap, the.....equipment?....poking him between his legs. Loki gasped and tried to arch backwards, away from the equipment. But His master Shook him hard, "STOP struggling! I don't want to hurt you and this needs to be done right. Especially for the first time. Now relax and let me work you open." Loki's brain felt rattled from being shook. His vision swam a little. When he could focus again, he felt his master's finger between his legs. What was with people wanting to touch him there? Won't they get pee on their hands? Loki squirmed and automatically lifted away from the pressure he felt from the finger. He didn't want to be poked.

Thor snarled at him, then pushed Him back. He fell into the water, submerging before coming back up, propped up on his arms. Thor grabbed his thighs under each knee and pulled towards himself. He was knocked off balance and fell back in the water. His hands pushing himself back up, he spurted water out his mouth and nose, coughing violently on the water he had swallowed. He was shaking and scared, feeling desperate to get away from his master. He feared his master would kill and eat him. Or maybe eat him alive.....did masters do that? Or maybe he was going to give him to his equipment. Does equipment eat pets? He screeched and clawed at the tub when a large finger poked a hole between his legs! Was his master going break chunks of him off to eat? The finger was moving in and out of him, tearing it's way into him. He didn't realize a human could poke holes through Neko skin! Then he felt more fingers, three maybe? They pushed and pulled tearing a channel through him! Would he be able to reach his other organs? Is that why he was putting his hand through him? To harvest his organs?!? To pull his guts out from between his legs?!?!

He let out a wail of despair. Why did his Master want to gut him?!?! Hollow him out....so he can, he can.... He can what? Eat him? Stuff him with something, like a turkey? His ears were as flat against his head as they could go, he had his eyes squeezed shut and his head turned into the side of the tub in an attempt to hide himself. His tail was curled up to his chin, tucked under for comfort. His legs were draped over His master's thighs, against his torso. His master had one hand on a hip and the other....the other had almost drilled a hole right through him, and it hurt so much! He couldn't stop his shaking sobs and tears. Had this been his purpose all along? to be hollowed out and eaten? No...his master said he didn't plan this. That Loki had made him do this because he was delicious. But there was nothing he could do to change that, or stop this. His life was going to be over soon. He hadn't even had a birthday yet.

Thor was completely lost in his task. The delectable little being before him was gorgeous. Black hair, wet and slicked back, flipping out at the ends or sticking to his little neck. His chest rose and fell, beautifully showing off his developing muscles. His perfect little legs stretched obscenely around Thor's waist. Fair pale skin glistening from the water. So soft and tender. The perfect little cock, limp and laying out of the way. The delicious tiny cunt below it and a tiny pucker bellow that between perfectly shaped firm ass cheeks. His pet was amazing, and all his for the taking. He knew he was probably going too fast and should be using more then spit as lube, but he could not contain himself much longer. His cock was dripping and achingly full. Begging to be sheathed inside his perfect pet. Working a fourth finger in there, he felt a thrill jolt to his groin at the gasps and moans the little creature was making.

He suddenly had an urge that he had no reason to deny himself. Pulling his hand out and pushing the little body forward while leaning down to meet his pets genitals, he sucked in the little cock completely into his mouth. The whole cock and balls fit into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it and worked his mouth on it, like sucking a pacifier.

The little cat screamed, arched and clawed at the tub, falling into the water again, then popping up and twisting. Pushing one hand against his master's head, loosing his balance and falling in the water again, coming up coughing water up until he threw up into the bath water.

Thor hadn't noticed all the resistance, he had one hand holding the small pelvis still and one holding a hip down while he ravished the miniature cock. He did notice it hadn't grown at all despite his attention on it. Frowning, he looked up to see the little kitten looked half drowned, red puffy eyes, throw up on his chin and in the water, floating around him. He was crying hysterically and chanting something. "Please don't eat me, please don't eat me. please don't make more holes in me. Please Don't kill me, don't pull out my insides. Please don't eat me, pleasepleasapleaseplease....."

Thor let the cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. He looked at the boy confused. "Eat you? You mean you don't want me to use my mouth? Why ever not? At least then you get some pleasure out of it silly boy. And what are you talking about, pulling out your insides and making holes?" Loki was heaving breaths, trying to calm down. Shivering out of control, teeth chattering, the water sloshed around him from it. He sucked in more gasps of air, while clutching his chest. Why did his chest hurt? He tried to talk between gulps of air. " You were.... poking holes..... in me, so you could..... reach in... with your hand. I thought....I thought... it might be... to pull out...my.... my insides."

Thor sat back on his heels and stared at his kitten. "You.....you..what? You thought I was poking holes in you? Do you mean this?" Thor leaned forward and shoved a finger into his cunt. Loki gasped a shout and backed away from the intruding fingers, slipping off of them. "Y...y...y...ye...yes...that..." Thor started laughing, throwing his head back. He smacked his knee, "Well isn't that just so cute! No, no sweetheart. This?" He poked a finger back into him,"This is your cunt. You are born with it. This is where master's put their cocks to make them feel good."

Loki was staring at him in bafflement. "wh...what? It was always there? We....we have it so....so...masters can put things in it? That's what it was built for?" Thor smirked at him, but in a sympathetic way. Crawling over the small body, he reached down to unplug the drain and turn on the shower. Loki screeched as the water hit him. He hadn't been expecting it, and it started out cold. Thor laughed at his outburst. "You are just so darn cute." Then he scooped up the kitten and held him under the water, rinsing the vomit away. Loki spluttered and gasped for air, water running into his eyes and mouth. He struggled against Thor to get out from under the spray. Chuckling at the cat's struggles, Thor moved out from under it so the Kitty's head wasn't under the water spray anymore. Holding the pet with one arm around his torso, he used the other hand to gather shampoo, and started lathering up the wet cat. Loki clung to him, shaking.


	8. Schooling for a Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor educates Loki on His expected role.

Thor sat on the couch with a sulking, soaked cat wrapped in an oversized towel on his lap. "That little pout of yours is utterly adorable." he curled a finger under Loki's chin and lifted it up till Loki was looking at him. "So, so adorable." He mumbled. Then bent down and kissed him. It started as a chaste kiss. Closed Lips not moving much. But then Thor started to suck on Loki's bottom lip, then nipping it, which startled The cat into opening his mouth. Thor took advantage and shoved his tongue in, swiping it over the roof of the little mouth. His tongue grazed teeth, finding the pointy canines, then ran it along the thin soft lips.

Loki wasn't fighting him or pulling away, only holding as still as possible, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. His body's quivering had started up again, and he clenched his fists to try to still it. He had done this before. He knew what this was like. He could do this. He could. Please let this be all it is.

Thor finished drying off the little being, slipped his tunic onto him and grabbed a brush to brush out the ratty hair. He decided to give the little guy a break from all the intimacy. Loki was obviously terrified of it. But Thor would break him in and train him. Which sounded fun. He started going over ideas on how to accomplish the task, and what it was he wanted from the kitten. Kitten. Technically, He wasn't a kitten anymore. Although, still not an adult either. He was also terribly naive, having not lived for very long. The little guy spoke rather well now, and read thick, wordy books, watched educational videos on youtube and various other sites, could use a computer, play chess and other strategic games, and quote poetry. He'd been teaching himself 3rd grade math, science and English writing with online help, and library books.

Thor saw no reason to discourage the tyke from educating himself, so he helped Loki find materials and answered questions he had. The inquisitive munchkin seemed to soak up knowledge and remember facts quickly. Maybe he should have him read up on how to be a personal thrall. Or sex slave. That's Midgard's version. Thor knew he would have to return to Asgard soon and hoped to have Loki trained by then. He learned fast enough, it shouldn't be difficult.

"Lets cut your hair. I'm going to get scissors, stay there." Thor hopped up and walked out. Loki watched him with big eyes. Cut his hair? Why? He liked his hair...He liked feeling it on his shoulders and back. The sleek shine was perfect in the sunlight. Thor came tromping back in, loud as ever. "Alright, lets go over to the hard floor and you can sit on the bar stool to make you taller for me." Thor reached down and picked up the feline by his scruff, Loki's legs and tail automatically curling in. He hated being carried this way. He could not talk or even move much. Nor was it pleasant.

Thor plopped him onto the stool and spun it facing away from him. He started pulling Loki's clothes off, but Loki grabbed at them. "Wh-why are you taking m-my clothes?" Thor laughed at him and continued to take his clothes. When Loki sat naked on the stool, he was whimpering, knees hugged to his chest, tail wrapped around them and ears flat back. He didn't understand what Thor was doing and did not like being unclothed around him.

Thor moved into place behind him, then started stroking Loki's hair and back. "Hey, it's ok. I'm just going to cut your hair, nothing more. For now anyway." Thor smirked and Loki flinched with a gulp at that last addition. Which made Thor chuckle. He reached under the bundle of hair and lifted it. Then sliding the scissors into place, he cut diagonally from the base of his neck, upward. Loki let out a gasp at the realization of how short it will be.

* * *

Loki stood on a stool in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. He looked so...different. His hair was still several inches on top, but got shorter as it went down until it was less than an inch at the bottom. The top hair parted on the side and the bigger side curled over like a wave, then tucked behind his ear, only a few strays falling forward. His neck felt naked, and his head felt like it was floating. It was too lite now. Pursing his lips he told himself he could deal with it. It's just hair. It will grow.

He marched out of the room determined not to let his lack of hair effect him. But later that evening, he realized the downfalls to the new style. He was on the couch with a tablet, watching a video on building drones, when Thor's large, calloused hand grazed his bare neck, followed by lips, leaving wet kisses. "You have the cutest little neck I have ever seen. Well, you have cute little everything." Thor chuckled to himself then plopped onto the couch behind Loki, pulling him onto his lap. Resting his chin on Loki's shoulder, his breath blew hot air on his cheek, and his voice vibrated through his head. Loki gulped.

"I have an idea." Thor grinned at Him, "Since you love learning new things, and I have new things I want you to learn, I thought maybe we could learn them together? Doesn't that sound nice?" Thor looked at Loki expecting a response. Loki lost his breath for a moment, chest tightening painfully. "Uh, yes? Yes. It sounds nice Master." It sounded awful. He dreaded to find out what his master wanted him to learn. Thor took the tablet from him and started opening apps and typing in the search bar. Loki read as he typed. Neko Porn. Loki's heart dropped. He'd heard that word before, but it always sounded forbidden. The results came up and Thor moved to click on the video tab. "Oh wait! Almost forgot!" He tapped on the settings icon and changed the filters to allow explicit content, confirming he was an adult, then closing back out. Loki was beyond nervous. He wasn't an adult. What did his master want him to see, that children should not see? Was it masters eating their pets?

Thor had scrolled a bit before choosing a video. He clicked, and enlarged it. The screen not nearly far enough away from Loki's face. He felt trapped. Caged between his master's arms. The video started playing and he watched in enraptured horror. The master was holding a pretty Female only Neko with faint orange stripes on white skin, and strawberry blond hair that grew halfway down her back in thick waves. The master roughly pushed her head down onto the table she was now kneeling on. Grabbing her orange striped tail, he pulled her backside up, her private areas on display. Loki was appalled that he was seeing everything that should be hidden in undergarment. The things in the video that came after that made Loki's stomach churn. It was aweful.... 

At the end of the video, the man Tucked his equipment back away, patted the girls head, "Good kitty." Then walked away, as she sobbed. White and pink fluid was draining out of her still when another man walked up to her and started the whole thing all over again.

Thor stopped the video and closed out of it. Then scrolled to find another. Loki was stunned into silence. He could't move. He could barely think. Is that....is that what his master intends to do with him? He gulped and a shiver started down his body. He was all too aware of his master's close proximity, and the long hard equipment underneath Loki's bottom. His master was rolling his hips slightly. It felt like being on a raft in a lake. But he realized that the only thing between His master's equipment, and getting to Loki like in that video, was his thin underwear and his master's easily removed pants. He started to hyperventilate. He couldn't breath. He started gasping for air.. his chest was tight, and hurt like a knot twisting. His vision was starting to speckle. His hands reached out, grabbing blindly, desperate to get away, to get air. There's no air! How can there be no air!?

"Whoah, hey, calm down Loki. You're fine. Just breath! There's nothing to panic about. We're just watching TV together" He smirked at his own understatement, knowing full well why Loki was panicking. "Hey, HEY! Look at me. Loki! Look at me!" He shook the kitty and twisted him around to face him. "You. Are. Fine. Nobody is shoving their dick in you right now. Nobody is yanking your tail. You are FINE. Stop freaking out or I will use the obedience disk to shock you out of it." He shook his shoulder's again.

Loki tried. He really did. But the things his master was saying, were not that comforting. He didn't know what a dick was, but he'd rather not find out. EVER. Pulling his tail was one of the least of his concerns. Rat skins his heart hurt. Maybe it was a heart attack? Maybe he was dying. Shocked to death by porn. He would rather die then go through what that pretty kitty went through. He can't DO that. He can't have things shoved into a hole he didn't even know he had! His master's fingers had hurt, how much would something bigger, like his master's equipment hurt?!?! It's too big! He can't...He can't.....He was starting to lose his vision.....just die...just let me die....please.....

The electricity jolted through him, making him stiffen, then fall onto his master while violently twitching. The burning and stinging of electric currents seered through Him. His already chipped teeth were chattering and he bit his tongue and lower lip. His vision was whiting and spotting. Every muscle hurt as they tensed beyond their capability. His master must have turned it to a medium-high level. Tears were streaming down his twitching cheeks. His head kept banging his face into his master's chest.

Thor sighed and watched as his pet writhed on his chest. But Then remembered an idea he had been toying with for the last couple months. The cat was pretty much old enough to do....stuff...right?

Thor lay back against the armrest of the couch, and scooted the thrashing body down, over his cock. Reaching under the kitten, he undid his pants and pulled himself out. Then Pulled the kitten's tunic off. Reaching into the side table drawer, he pulled out some lube he had kept there back when he'd bring girlfriends home. He slicked himself up and the the kitty's belly and chest. Putting the jerking kitten back into place, he let out a sigh of pleasure, as the thrashing body stimulated his dick. He lay back further to give more access to his dick for Loki to pleasure. Using his hands he pressed the little body firmer against himself, then slid him up and down along His shaft. He was openly moaning, grinding against the jerking kitten.

Loki was once again horrified. His master was declothing him and putting goop on him and himself. The pain of the electrical currants was distracting enough that he didn't fully comprehend everything happening. He was trying not to bite himself or bruise his nose on his master's abs. His master was gripping him firmly now, pushing him down and sliding him up and down on....His master's equipment!

He could do nothing to stop what was happening. Nothing to help cope. He was completely helpless and in pain, out of control from shocks pulsing through him. Giant tears were filling the divots on his master's abs. Please let it stop! Let it be over! He was being jerked around roughly and quickly now by his master's huge hands, and bolts of electricity, making his head get whiplash. Heaving sobs broke through his chattering teeth. Then abruptly, the hands stilled and squeezed him hard enough he felt bones creaking as they fought to move from electricity. His master shivered, the white fluid equipments seemed to spew, hit him on the chin and oozed between his and his master's bodies. Several thrashes later, and the disk was shut off. Loki fell limp on his master, eyes glazed and tearing, staring at nothing. Arms and legs flopped wherever they fell. His head throbbed, his belly felt raw, His neck felt like something was out of place, His chest was pounding and felt like a dagger driving into it, He was heaving desperate gulps of air in his paineful lungs and everything hurt and twitched.

Thor had used his shirt and wiped them both clean of the mess. He felt calm and like jelly, completely sated. That was amazing. The video got him all hot and worked up and then his kitten...Oh his wonderful kitten. He wanted to do that again, and sometime soon. Maybe he could up the amps next time to make him twitch bigger and more. What would it feel like if he was inside him when it was turned on? The idea of it was blowing his mind. Or maybe he could use a ring gag and use his mouth! His tongue and throat would be contracting and jerking like crazy! If He could do that, then He could have a friend over and they could use him at the some time! He was pretty sure one of his friends would have such items as a ring gag.

As He was thinking, he had absentmindedly carried Loki to the bedroom and placed him in the cage naked. He tossed some crackers in with him and a water bottle then left. Loki lay against the bars, stunned. He couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. He lay there, unmoving for an hour before his thoughts had fully cleared. Now he could not stop shivering uncontrollably, tears streaming down and soaking his crackers.

He left me. He used me, violently, like an object, feeling pleasure and delight from my pain, then threw me away....I'm nothing but a toy to him. He was going to be used like the kitty on the video. He knew it would happen. But, the shocks of electricity during it?....that is SO much worse....That video is just a sample, isn't it? It can get SO much worse! He started to hyperventilate again, but tried hard to focus on slowing his breath down. He did NOT want His master to have a reason to shock him again. He curled into as small of a ball as could, tail wrapped up onto his arm, ears lain back. And cried heavily, afraid and very, very alone.

Thor was so excited about the progress they'd made. He was so close to fully claiming his kitten. After that, there are so many amazing things to try! First, he should continue to educate his furball. He decided to leave Him in his cage, he looked content. So Thor set up the tablet to broadcast to the large TV in the room. He selected several videos, with a progressive 'scariness' to them. Starting with basic oral sex, all the way to violent gang rape. That should be a good enough range. He set it up on a play list, turned the volume up loud enough it couldn't be ignored, and left the room. If the little fuzz wanted to panic, he'd be fine in his cage. He'd get over it soon enough. He went and slept on the couch so Loki could watch videos through the night. It would save time that way. Also, if he was overly tired tomorrow, he would probably resist less. Thor smiled to himself in anticipation of what was to come, possibly as soon as tomorrow. It would be a VERY good day. 

Loki jerked awake to the sounds of gurgling and gagging. There was a video on Master's bedroom TV of a pet being stuffed in the mouth with it's master's equipment. Hands shoving the pets head back and forth on it. The next video started a few minutes later and had two pets, one rutting into the other. He looked at it confused. Why would his master want him to learn that? Would he be breeding? While he didn't want to do that, the idea seemed more pleasant that anything with his master. He watched as the screen moved on to another video with a Mistress, stroking her male pet. She seemed to want to rub and lick all over his body, but mostly on his male parts. It was becoming clear that it isn't referred to as a peepee by adults except to kids. It has many names apparently, although he has yet to hear someone call it equipment except his master. 

The next video had a male and female pet climbing all over their master. They kissed, licked, rubbed everywhere and with every part of their bodies. The female sat on her master's male part and the male put his male part in the master's rear hole.

The next one had two male masters and one male pet. It looked painful.

The next was a male furry licking a mistress's underwear area while a master put his male parts into the furry's back hole. They lifted him up off the ground and he was held up by the two humans, jostling him around.

The next was very small Neko girl. He couldn't tell if she was very young, or just small. She was hung up by her hands. A master pushed into her from the front, another from the back. She was squished between them, but they seemed to hardly notice her as she screamed.

The next was a dual gender, like him. A mistress sat onto his male part while another master lay beneath him and pushed up into his back hole, another master pushed into the girl hole, and another master put his parts in the pets mouth. Loki watched with dread, realizing that could be him someday. Of all the pets so far, this pet was the first like him. He was terrified.

There were several more, each worse then the last. But during the last one He couldn't stop crying while watching a dual gender be hunted. The Neko's foot got caught in a rope loop, that must have been a trap., Then the men tied the Neko to a log while a group of seven masters took turns using the pet roughly, while mocking and hurting. Making the pet howl in pain then laughing at it. It looked as though the pet was left there for days. Eventuall, they cut the rope and let the pet fall to the ground. Laughing and joking they left, leaving the injured pet in the woods.

Barely breathing. Loki threw up. He couldn't stop heaving. It was horrific! How could anyone treat something living like that?!? Do they not see pets as living creatures? Are pets created only to be used to death? Are they considered objects by masters? Something to enjoy and use up till it's ruined, then buy another to start over? He couldn't cope with the images floating through his head. He grabbed at his hair and pulled, wailing loudly. He was crying and heaving loud breaths, rocking enough that the cage swayed. He realized now that if his master was educating him on these things, and had chosen which videos he wanted Loki to watch, it must mean these are the things he intends to do to him and wants him ready.

He was banging his head against the cage bars. NO! nononononono......NO! He wanted to die! He couldn't stand being used at all anymore! He wanted to be free! He wanted to be someone people respected! To maybe make a difference, if not in the whole world, at least in the community! But he had been born to a race of Thralls. Bred and trained solely for that purpose. He was nothing! A nobody. Just a toy his master will use till he breaks.

Violent sobs wracked his body, he started using his claws and scratching his arms bloody. I hate myself! I hate this body! I want to just DIE!!!

Thor was awoken to Loki's yowling. He rolled his eyes , turned over and pressed a pillow to his ear. The cat must not have liked the videos. He's probably doing what he did with Thor. If he's left alone, surly he'll come out of it eventually. It's not like the air is actually gone. It's all in his head. He wondered how many more videos were on the list, glancing out from under the pillow at the clock on the wall, it looked like enough time for Him to have gotten through them all. Good. That means the Cat can throw his fit, get over it, and go to sleep. So he can be rested enough for more....vigorous, activities. Thor grinned.

* * *


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is in dispair, and Thor is irritated.

Thor woke to birds singing out the window and sunshine warming the floor. He smiled big as he remembered his 'agenda' today. Throwing the blanket off, he hopped up and strode to the bedroom. With any luck his pet would be educated on what was expected of him and He would know how to perform. He opened the door and sauntered in. "Oh Lokitty! Guess what we get to do today!?" His singsong tone didn't stir a reaction from the cat though. Pouting, Thor stomped over to the stubborn cat. Probably stayed up all night crying. Oh boohoo. Life is SO hard when you're forced to have amazing sex all the time.

Looking into the cage though, what he saw started to process. It didn't look like Loki. It was a bloody, fleshy, ball. Chunks of hair were strewn about the cage floor. "Loki?" Thor whispered in confusion. It didn't budge. This couldn't be Loki. He must have escaped and left bits behind. He opened the door and nudged the fleshy ball. It sprawled out onto his back, head lolling to the side. "LOKI!!!" Thor scooped him up, keeping Loki's bloody mass away from his sleep clothes. He went into the bathroom and found a worn out cloth. Putting warm water in the tub, he lay Loki in it. Then checked for breathing....didn't feel anything....couldn't see movement. He pushed his fingers against the little skinned neck to find a pulse. "THERE! HAHA! there is a heart beat. Ok, now what? Is he breathing shallow, or not breathing? " He placed a few strands of hair in front of his nose. nothing. Ok, CPR time? He wished he payed more attention to his certification class. He gave Loki puffs of breath every few seconds. Checked his throat for objects, but found none. Then breathed more puffs.

After a couple minutes, Loki gasped in air and his eyes flew open, limbs flailing. He saw Thor leaning over him, face close to his and he panicked. "NOnoNOnonNOOnoNo, stay away! Don't TOUCH ME!" He was backing into the corner of the tub. "HEY!" Thor shouted. He was confused by this reaction to him and offended since he basically just saved his life. "Knock it off you brat! I just saved you from death! You should be thanking me!" Loki was shaking his head and muttering. "I wanted to die! If I don't, you will just USE ME TO DEATH ANYWAY!!!" He shouted "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! You should have just let me die!" Loki had been yelling with as much volume and venom as he could muster with raw airways, till the end where he trailed off and buried his face in his hands, letting out huge sobs.

Thor was still confused and a little angry. This ungrateful wretch was ruining his perfect day. It was supposed to be the day. But the hairball decided to get all weepy and mutilate himself. He looked disgusting. Strips of flesh peeled off and mangled all over him. Chunks of his once perfect black hair missing and leaving dried blood clumping what was left. His eyes even had red veins, and his teeth had blood all over them too. Good grief, talk about a drama queen. "Alright you twit. I'm going to clean you up a bit, then we're going to the vet. It will probably hurt, but that's your own fault. That was stupid Loki. You acted like a fool. Now my day is ruined and you look ugly. For no good reason. I'm very angry with you right now. If you didn't look like a meatball, I'd be electrocuting you on the highest setting while shoving my self in you, unprepared to punish you while pleasuring me, to make up for ruining my day." He turned the water on from the faucet, cold only, grabbed Loki by the hair and shoved him under the water. "Warm baths with me are a privilege you have now lost. Ungrateful swine."

Loki shouted out at the pull on his scalp but then yelled sharply at the blast of cold water on his head. Which allowed water to fill his mouth and turn it into a gurggle. He started to panic at the lack of air. He squirmed and shoved, trying to get his head out of the flow. As his vision started to darken, Thor pulled him out of the stream. He took a cup and carelessly dumped cupfuls of water on his body, rinsing away the blood, loose pieces of flesh and hair. Loki was struggling to get away from the pain, but he had lost so much blood. He starting feeling sluggish and loopy. After a few minutes, he hung limp from His masters fist, holding him up by his hair. "Glad you decided to submit. Things will go much better for you the more you submit to me. I will keep training you until it is second nature." Loki rolled his eyes up to look at Thor before shutting them and passing out.

Loki woke to a slap across his face. "Wake up! We're at the vet. I know you're tired, but you can nap later." Loki realized he was in a pet carrier and Thor was carrying Him from the car to the building entrance. His vision swam and his body felt like led, or nothing. Body flopping side to side with the sway of the carrier, his head smacked the side a couple times. His eyes rolled in their sockets and he couldn't focus them. Why couldn't he have just been left to die? 

"Prince Thor! So good to see you! Has your pet had an accident?" Thor placed the carrier on the counter. Loki could see curious eyes peeking in at him. "Something like that. I think a bigger cat or dog attacked him. Clawed him to bits, poor thing." The woman clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "Poor dear. We'll get him all fixed up in no time my prince." She lifted the cage, which was slightly awkward for her, and moved to the back. She placed him on a table in an exam room. Loki hated the vet.

Thor smiled in satisfaction and walked out the door whistling to himself. He decided to call up some friends to see if they'd like to hang out.

The doctor strapped Loki to a chair naked. Wrists, ankles and neck. Then proceeded to look him over. Using a bit of magic, he started healing the torn skin and bruises. Once they had started healing at an accelerated rate, He put an IV in his arm for fluids and blood. The doctor mumbled to himself as he worked. Acting as though Loki couldn't understand him. "Look at these tears in the skin. Looks like claws alright. That's healing up nicely, Ahh, look at those stunning green eyes. Let's just take away the red veins, there, much better. I'll bet those eyes would fetch a hefty price on the blackmarket. So would this skin. So smooth and soft. Pale as snow it is. I think I'll just take off some of the already pealing strips."

Loki's eyes bulged, This man was insane...."No...please...Don't do that...." He whispered his plea to the man, but the excentric man smirked at him. "Ah, you talk! The skin is already almost falling off anyway. It will only require a little more healing then it already does. Then maybe a few locks of hair. Seeing as you've lost a bunch already. Yes you have. Nobody will notice if a bit more is gone. Nope. Maybe I could get a urine and Semen sample while I'm at it. That could be fun. Yes it can. Those can be sold for a lot as well. Yup, they can. Especially semen from a specimen like you. Yes, you're a beauty, aren't you? I can tell, even though your face isn't completely healed. No it isn't." Loki looked away when he quietly responded, "I do not wish to be. I wish to be ugly...or dead." Putting on magnifying goggles that made him look like a bug, the crazy man pulled out a skinning knife. "Ok, you just hold real still now, ya hear? I'd hate to carve deeper then intended. That would not feel good, not it would not." Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration he put a hand on Loki's chest and ran it down, catching on a peeled chunk. "There we go! Our first piece!" He tugged at the piece of skin till it started to pull, then slipped the knife between his body and the loose flesh and paused. "Ok, brace yourself, this ain't going to just tickle, if you know what I mean." And he winked at a horrified Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some plans of where this could go. That note is at the end of the story I believe.  
> I cleaned up the story a bit, but I'm not sure if I'll be adding to it anymore.  
> If you liked this story, or at least the concept, let me know and feel free to share ideas of how it could be changed or added to to make it better. Or future plot ideas.  
> I know I left it kind of hanging, but something happened while I was typing and now I can't think of what to put next to lead to other parts I wanted to put.  
> Thanks for reading though! Sorry about the abrupt and incomplete end. I'll add to it if I think of something.


	10. A Plan and leaving the Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes Plans with His friends and picks up Loki from the Vet.

Thor opened the door after the doorbell rung. "Friends!" He said exuberantly, Clapping his hands heavy on their shoulders. Steve, Clint and Tony moved past Thor into the home.

"How are things!?" Thor asked in his overly loud, friendly voice. Clint shrugged, "Eh, nothing out of the ordinary." Tony turned and pointed at Thor, "Who care's about our boring lives, I heard you adopted a Neko! I want to hear all about that." He flopped onto the couch, arms spread out along the back. "

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Is that true? That would be interesting. I've had my Inu, Bucky for a few years now. It'd be nice for him to have friends." Clint nodded, "Same for my kitsune, Black Widow."

Thor looked at Clint skeptically, "I'm not sure I want my little Loki hanging out with a kitsune. Especially if it is named something as ominous as Black Widow."

Clint grinned mischievously, "Aww, come on. Her bite isn't THAT bad, I promise. She just tends to... almost destroy any male that advances on her." Clint said with nonchalance. They all stared at him, but Tony was the first to speak, "Uh, yeah...that doesn't sound like a good playmate for MALE pets then, which we _all_ have.....Just as the name hinted to us in the first place." Thor nodded, "Agreed....I do not believe I would trust this Black Widow with my Loki...He's still young and naive. I have been teaching Him about life and such, as of late. Which is something I had wanted to discuss with you, my friends. What are your views on being intimate with your pets?" 

Clint grinned, Steve looked uncomfortable and Tony looked concerned. Clint piped up first, "It's the best man! My little fox knows her way around the bedroom. I never thought having a pet Dom would be something I wanted, but let me tell you....it's awesome."

They all gaped at the archer. Tony scoffed and said, "Are you serious? You let your pet dominate _you_?" Clint just shrugged and smiled.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "My Dog was severely abused before I rescued Him. I don't do anything that might make him panic. I admit, there are times that is harder then others. I can't deny that the thought has crossed my mind, more then once.....a day. But things never turn sexual for us." Clint snorted, and smacked a hand on Roger's back. "Your balls must be SO blue! Sorry man, that sucks. You can come by sometime and spend some fun time with my Tasha. She Enjoys fresh meat." Steve gulped, but nodded thoughtfully, considering the offer.

Thor decided to bring up his proposal, "I was actually wondering, if any of you wanted to help teach my kitten about pet intimacy and pleasing their Master. I have shown him several porn video clips, so He has an idea of what to do, but up until recently, he had not been made aware of sexual activities. I should have been teaching him from the beginning, but I was so preoccupied with NOT having sexual activities with Him, that teaching him slipped my mind."

Clint pumped a fist in the air, "Heck yeah I want to help! That sounds awesome!" Steve looked bashful, but also nodded, "Yeah, sure. I could _really_ use the release."

Thor looked to Tony, who was looking at His friends, shocked and uncomfortable. "Friend Stark! What say you? Surely this would be something you would not want to miss!" Clint smirked at the inventor, "Maybe Pepper just has him totally whipped. Can't make decisions on his own. Can't have fun with other people, or whatever. Is that it Stark? You have to beg Potts for any freedoms? You know pets don't count as cheating, right? It's been accepted world wide, that one of their main purposes of creation is this. Like using a sex doll, but, interactive and teachable."

Steve didn't seem to like the condescending, taunting that was aimed at Tony, so he tried to soften the vibe. "Hey, Tony....you don't have to DO anything, but I would like if you were there too. I'll be out of my comfort zone, and these two will be way beyond what I'm used to. I'd like the support...."

Stark groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Fine. I'll come. I may not DO anything but eat your food though."

Clint looked excited as he seemed to have an idea, "Hey! You could video everything! It will be SO hot! Plus then the cat could watch for furthering his education. I wonder if it would be a hit online..." Thor rocked on his heels, "Actually, I read recently that they have to be the age of one year before anything could be public. My Loki is just shy of a year, but He has matured quickly." Clint scrunched his noise in disappointment. But was quickly over it. Clapping his hands together he grinned at Thor, "So when is this blessed event supposed to happen?"

The lights were too bright and his focus too blurry, as Loki came around after passing out once again. This time though, there did not seem to be more pain being inflicted. He didn't dare to hope it was over.

Loki looked around the room for the vet. He spotted the man, or at least the blurry blob of what was probably the man. He was hunched over the various samples of Loki's body he had just extracted. Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath, He risked asking what he had to know. "Is it done? Are we done now? Please say it is over...." The man looked at him, almost in surprise, as if he had forgotten there was someone else in the room. "Oh, uh, yes. yes we are done. Look! Look at all of this! It will fetch a good amount of money, I am sure of it! It isn't often an opportunity like this comes up, no it isn't!" Loki felt disgusted by the creepy man's words, and if he was honest with himself, more then slightly terrified.

The vet came over to the cat and undid the straps, releasing the pet from the torture device. "I will have them tell your Master to bring you in more often. For....checkups or something."

His leash was clicked back into place before he was led back to his kennel. Loki's cage sat in the midst of a line of kennels, holding a variety of pets. Once tucked inside, Loki turned to see the Inu in the cage next to him. The kennel holding him was large and elaborate. The inu himself looked bored and half asleep. On his other side was a mixed breed...Part cat and part...Kitsune? A bit more pet then human. He was licking himself clean and was very concentrated on the task. Loki sighed in resignation, accepting that he was to be bored as well.

While he hoped his master would be quick in picking him up, he also dreaded going home with him. It seemed his master was getting more and more unpredictable and doing things that scared the kitten. If the plan was to do anything like in those videos......

Maybe he could run away. He would not dare harm himself again. He feared coming back here to give the crazy vet more of himself. But running away? Surly he could learn how to undo the lock on his cage, or his leash from the holding posts when at the store. He decided that would be his goal for now. Maybe he could simply sneak out of the house...However none of these ideas would work if he could not get the tracking chip out. He should google that when he gets home. He'd have to make sure to be alone and erase the history, but....perhaps it was possible.

The door to the room opened loudly as a heavy-set nurse marched in with another pet carrier. It held a mewing neko that seemed to be having a bad day. He could relate.

After the other cat was set down she came over and hefted up his own cage. She set it on a low cart, and wheeled him out the door. Once in the lobby, he spotted his master who grinned at him. The grin did not seem very friendly to Loki.

The woman smiled at Thor and pushed the cage to Him.

"Here you are my Lord! Good as new! Would you like to use credit or cash?"

In the car, Thor looked at his kitten frequently through the rear view mirror. The cage was buckled into the back seat, but that did nothing to keep the cat from being thrown back and forth in his carrier as the car lurched. It made Thor snicker to himself to see the cats distress and frustration. Loki was quietly cursing the cage, roads, and Thor's driving.

Thor made sure to come to a complete stop at each stop sign and light in town..

"When we get home, I expect you to be on your BEST behavior. I have guests over that are excited to meet you. Do NOT embarrass me. I have no problem using the disk on you in front of them. Do you understand?" He gave a stern glare at the cat through the mirror. He saw the kitty go white and visibly gulp.

"Yes Master. I will behave." The boy looked nervous. But that was as expected. This was all new to the lad after all. Thor was just glad the drama of this morning had not ruined the day after all. It still looked to be a very good day.

Thor was smiling to himself as he pulled into the driveway.


	11. Just playing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and his friends get aquainted with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* for agressive Gang Rape and thoughts of suicide

Loki tipped and rocked in the blasted swaying carrier, as his master carried it inside the house. Once inside, He tried to focus on the strangers lounging around the living room. He could not truly look at them until his cage had been set down and his vision steadied.

Three men. He could not see all of them very well, and He did not like the idea of so many masters being around.

His master bent down to undo the lock, blocking his view. Master whispered to him so the others could not hear. "Last warning. Be good. Do not talk back and do as you are told." Loki nodded his understanding before crawling out onto the carpet. He stayed kneeling there, looking at the ground. He could hear the others coming over to look at Him. Hands started petting Him, as they cooed at him.

Stark watched as the others gathered over by the pet. He gulped down the whiskey he had been nursing for some time. He was going to need it. He refilled, gulped it down, then turned to face the others. Clint was crouched down in front of the pet while Steve hovered above. Clint pet the black hair and cooed at him. "Awwww.....He's SO perfect! Don't you just want to eat him up!"

They all startled a little as the cat moved away abruptly. "Please....please masters, do not eat me....I will be good! I-I can be good....I will do whatever you ask of me, just....d-don't eat me.....p-please..."

Tony recognized that voice. With a feeling of dread, he cautiously moved closer to get a better look. Yes. It was definitely the Kitten from the park. The one that wanted to be an engineer and seemed lonely. Things just got a lot more complicated.

Stark no longer wanted to be there. Well, He didn't want to be there before either, but this? Although, he did not want to leave him here with his horny friends either. Remembering all the things Thor had been telling them, he felt disgust for his friend, and sorrow for the boy.

"Hey guys, maybe this isn't such a good idea...He looks really young still, and scared." Clint scowled at him and Thor looked annoyed. "I have done research, and Loki is close enough to the acceptable age."

Steve looked as though he may share the billionaire's opinion and was at war with himself.

Loki looked up sharply at the new voice. He _knew_ that voice. A grain of hope started to flare up inside him. Could it be? He craned his neck around the dark haired man in front of him to see. It _was_ Him! Relief and a bit of joy found their way into his heart. He had a friend here! Someone who may help him! He didn't dare address the man. He actually didn't even know what to call Him. So he just looked at him, imploringly.

Please let him save him from the torment he knew these men wanted to inflict.....Help me. He pleaded silently, hoping to convey his thoughts through his expression. The man would not look at him though, other then brief flickers of the eyes. He fidgeted and drank from his small glass.

Tony's gut was wrenched into a tight ball of ache. He hated that this was happening and did not know what to do about it. He felt He needed to do SOMETHING though....and soon.

Thor broke the uncomfortable silence that had hung over them. "Oh, He will be just fine. We have already started with basic intimate relations, and now I think He will know better what to expect. Loki, we will not eat you, so have no fear of that." Clint laughed, "Yeah kitten, we don't actually eat pets. It's an expression. Just means we want to....like, kiss, lick and bite you, I guess." He shrugged as if it didn't matter. Loki shuttered in revolsion.

Thor raised his arm towards the sofas, "Let us move to a more comfortable setting, yes?" The others nodded and made their way to go sit.

Stark could not look at the little kitty. He felt so much guilt and trepidation, he felt noxious. Thor called Him over, "Friend Stark! Come! Let's get started! You have some experience the rest of us have not had. We could use your input!"

Tony noticed the kitten looking nervous between Thor and himself and he just wanted to leave. Go and never return. But take the kid with him. Yeah, That's what He wants. Does He ever get what He wants? Nope.

"Uh, look, Thor...I don't think I can stay. I'm really not comfortable with what you guys are planning. It doesn't feel right. He's just a kid..." he motioned at the scared kitten. His heart ached at how sweet the little guy looked, staring at him in hope and shivering with fear from the others.

Clint narrowed his eyes at Him. "Look, Tony. This is something you should do. That you NEED to do. You are obviously wound up tight and could use the release just as much as Rogers. If it's Pepper, maybe next time she can come too."

Steve nodded, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't ditch me in this. I hate being the odd one out. My lack of experience already does that to a degree." Thor piped in with the last nail in his metaphorical coffin. "I need you to teach him! You have much knowledge that I do not have. I fear Clint to be TOO enthusiastic for this occasion. Steve knows not what to do, and neither do I. Not with a pet at any rate."

Tony's heart sank. He knew at that point he would be staying, and he hated himself for it. Clint smirked at Thor, "So you HAVE had experience with sex then? With who? I haven't heard any sex stories about you? Are you lying to us, my man?" Thor looked uncomfortable. "Of course I have. Jane and I tousled in the bed on occasion." Steve looked suspicious at Him. "I thought she said she had never let you have intercourse with her...." Thor threw his hands up, "FINE, no. I have not slept with anyone in that nature. But I have a general idea how it's done." Clint snickered at him.

"Ok, well....Stark? Would you like to start then? Give him and these virgins some pointers? I'd hate to get carried away from the beginning and hurt the pet, so, You're up Man."

Tony looked down at the kitten. He was looking up at him, watching as Tony decided what to do next. Tony started walking towards the cat, and as soon as he did, the expression on the sweet thing crumbled. He looked hurt and betrayed and Tony both wanted to run off a cliff, and run to him to give him comfort. He decided to let the latter urge be his motivation, as it would help with what he was trying to do.....or not do. He didn't even know anymore.

Loki's heart dropped as the man they called Stark moved towards him. He crumbled inside. The man Stark had been his last hope, and it seemed even He would be using him as his Master did, or wanted to. He turned his eyes to the floor, tears welling up. He could not watch the man come to him. It just hurt too much. He felt betrayed. Like his only friend had turned on him. Perhaps, He had never truly been his friend at all...

He flinched at the calloused hands as they rested on either side of his face. A tear escaped as well as a sob, before he could suck his breath back in. "..please.....do not do this...not you....I can not bear it..."

Stark swiped the tear away with his thumb. Trying not to tear up himself, Tony blinked several times. His heart ached. "I can be gentle sweetheart. I can help this not go as badly as it will if I leave you alone with them."

They were mumbling quietly so the others would not hear their exchange, but Thor had picked up their communication.

"Pet, Are you doing as I told you? Do not seek to make this more difficult for my Friend Tony. Let us move this along faster, I do not wish to only observe this night. Loki, climb up on Tony's lap, as I have you do with me. That should help things start out."

Loki inched onto Tony's lap, straddling the man and wrapping his arms around his neck. But still not able to look Him in the face.

Stark was ashamed at the way he was turned on by the kitten climbing onto his lap. His body was definitely interested in the entirely too attractive Neko. Even in his despair and tears, the kitty looked amazingly attractive. Maybe even more so.

Stark's heart had picked up, and he tried to shove those feelings away. He did not want them, despite the fact he may need them to go much further...

Aware of how he was meant to behave, Loki tentatively leaned forward to start lapping at Stark's neck. A shiver of dread went down his spine when Stark moaned from his actions. This truly, was going to happen. He could feel despair creeping in as he began to resign himself to this fate. Nothing but a toy. That is all he is. Even to this man it seemed.

He smothered a sob, but could not stop the tears from landing on Stark's shoulder.

Moaning more then he would like to admit, Stark could not deny how much the little licks and moving body on his lap was affecting Him. He was ashamed at himself, and frustrated at his weak body control. But He was also undeniably, becoming aroused. He didn't even realize that he was moving the small hips of the cat on his lap, creating more friction on his growing length. He turned his face to the top of the head before him and placed kisses on the slick black hair and velvety ears. He was sure the cat could hear every noise that escaped his lips, small moans, pants, gasps. But, he also could do nothing to stop them.

Impatiently, Clint interrupted the trance the others were all in, as they watched the show start. He was anxious for it to grow more heated. "How 'bout we move this to a bed? Thor? Do you have a bed we could use?" Thor nodded, still dazed as he watched. He really liked watching."Yes, of course. This way." Thor led them to His room and large bed. 

Clint had walked over and picked up Loki off Stark's lap. The cat yelped, as he was shuffled to straddle Barton's waist to hold on. Clint carried the delightful, little creature to the bedroom and lay him on his back on the bed, staying latched to him and going down with the cat. He started kissing along the small angular jaw, nibbling at the conjunction of the kitty's neck. He could grind himself on the light tunic and undershorts in this position. He reached down to lift the tunic, gaining access to soft flesh and firm muscles.

Clint felt a twinge of annoyance, when he felt the bed dip and shift as Thor joined them near the cat's head. He had to remind himself the cat belonged to Thor, and He was in charge. Thor guided them to sit up, Loki kneeling between them. They could both roam their hands all over the pale body now, kissing him all over. The tunic was removed and tossed aside as the assault of groping hands continued.

Steve tentatively sat to the side of them, caressing the pale legs and waist. As He explored, His hands roved over the small shorts covering the area he knew they were all interested in getting familiar with. He slid a hand under the hem in the back, and glided his hand around the curves.

None of them noticed the whimpers coming from the small being in the center of them.

Tony had hung back by the bedroom door. He didn't know what to do. He had his hands shoved in his pocket and rocked on his heels. He looked between the front door, the floor, and the group on the bed. Although he could only look briefly that direction before needing to turn away. Especially when the wide green eyes looked to him, despite his jaw being held and turned every which way. Those eyes held so much desperation and pleading, Stark felt like his heart shattered.

He hated that he was too much of a coward to do anything to stop it, and even more that he was SO hard from watching at the same time. His body was aching to join in and his mind was aching to whisk the kitten away to safety.

A muffled cry brought his attention back to the scene. The cat's rear had been pulled up onto Thor's lap, Thor held his arms by his elbows towards him while Clint pulled His head forward to kiss him roughly. Steve was still just barely participating, mostly enjoying watching.

They seemed to have reached a point where lust was taking over reason, as the manhandling was getting rougher. Loki was pushed onto the bed, face down, as Thor ripped off the shorts. The kitten was openly crying out and begging. Fear laced his voice.

Tony folded his arms anxiously, then brought a hand to his face, covering part of it. He marched out of the room, and paced the living room. His heart stuttered when Loki called out. "Tony! Please! Please don't leave me!"

Then he winced when the kitten yelped and was harshly scolded. Stark couldn't hear what was said, but the following screams made it clear Thor wasn't happy. He needed a drink. He needed a billion drinks. What he really needed was to be passed out on the couch, or at least incoherent enough he couldn't think.

He drank several rounds, and in no more then 10 minutes, had finished the bottle. The words on the glass were blurry to him....His head swam, and he stumbled to the couch, relieved his plan may work to bring his mind and heart some rest. But muffled screaming brought his attention back to the bedroom. His kitten friend was in there. The kitten was being hurt and raped, while He just stayed in here doing....what? Is He betraying their friendship by not acting? They barely knew each other....but it was clear the cat had hoped He would help him, regardless. He let the little guy down. He lets everyone down eventually. Such is His life. But that didn't ease his guilt. 

Probably, he should not have drank so much, but, because of it, he had a sudden surge of courage. He could rescue the kitten! He can be a Hero! With determination, he waddle marched back into the room and up to the bed. It took a minute to let his vision focus, brain catching up with what he was seeing.....

Clint lay on his back with Loki laying on his stomach, Face to chest. Thor knelt between their legs, Both men were thrusting cocks into the small body that barely covered Clint's torso. Steve had a gentle hold of Loki's head and was moving it up and down on his large cock, slightly to the side of Clint. It could be seen protruding through his throat.

The sight had stunned Him and he forgot what it was he had planned to do.... "Ya' guys needa back offa him!" Great, He was slurring. He could barely understand himself. Clint turned and grinned at him, "What was that Stark? You want to off yourself on his back?" Stark stared confused, feeling stumped with his sluggish brain refusing to process the pun.

He shook His head, "No....I said....Get offa 'im! He do'n like it! See! Look at'm! He's super sad. Cry'n N stuff. With his cute little face. He's so adorable....I wanna snuggle 'im up like a b'rrito......I think I'm gonna pass out soon. Or vomit..... Sorry kiddo." Stark swayed a few times before letting himself fall onto the bed, face down. He turned his head and watched the writhing bodies, mind not comprehending anything.

"You are so humorous, friend Stark!" Thor laughed boisterously. "How are you to have any fun if you pass out? Worry not! We will assist you, right after we're done."

Tony only caught part of what was said. Distracted at the angle Thor was pulling Loki's arms behind his pale back. The kittens back was arching upward, face still being pummelled by Steve, who seemed to be loosing himself in pleasure.

Rogers threw back his head, and let out a shout as He stilled, shooting cum deep in the small throat.

Coughing and sputtering, Loki tried to catch his breath once his face was released and fluids cleared. His body still rocked from the thrusts of the men behind him, but he managed to turn His head and look at Tony. Tony looked back at him and gave a small smile. "Yer so pretty, Loki." He blinked long and slow, looking delirious.

Loki turned his head into the chest below him, focusing on blocking the pain shooting up his spine out. He was just a plaything. Nobody in the world would save him from this. It was his purpose, His life's meaning. he had been a fool to think otherwise. To think he could be anything more was laughable, and they had all known that. He was just too blind and naive to see it too. He would never be an engineer. He would never work in the community, or make any kind of difference. He was useless to anything but giving pleasure to any master that wished to take it from his body.

Loki's tears had stopped flowing, his mind had numbed and drifted. He stared at nothing, without really seeing. He wished he could pass out.

He was jerked back to the present when his body was thrown onto the bed, laying on his back. Thor moved with him, as Clint slid off the bed and pulled Loki to the edge with his head hanging off. Clint held his jaw open and guided his dick into the tight channel of the cat's extended throat. He marveled at seeing it through the skin, warping his throat as he thrust. Clint leaned forward and pinned Loki's wrists to the bed. At this angle, he could pump into the inverted throat at a fast pace, chasing the intense pleasure this was evoking. It wasn't long before He climaxed, and as he calmed, noticed Thor had cum too.

The cat was coughing still and catching his breath. They watched him in admiration. He was so precious to them.

Stark lay on his back, vaguely watching Loki try to calm his breathing. Such a pretty thing. He noticed Clint watching him and didn't like it. "Wha is it Clint? Why ya stare'n at me?" Clint shrugged. "It's just a shame you missed out. I think He wanted you to join in. Was asking for you. He's probably disappointed you rejected him. Kinda cruel Stark." Thor looked between the two men, "Worry not! You can have him now, all to yourself! Loki! Come. We'll undress Stark and you can sit on his dick. He deserves to partake in the treasure you are, does he not?" Loki looked blank at his master before it registered what had been said. "Wha-what? You want ME to .....to...." Thor rolled his eyes. "YES Loki, you heard me. Clint, would you mind removing his shoes and pants, please?"

Loki watched in horror as they stripped the last man in the group. The one he had hoped.....

*Uooof* Loki had been picked up and plopped onto Stark's lap. "There you go pet! Now you know what to do, yes?" Loki gulped before scooting back. He stopped when he felt the hard length behind Him. He paused, not wanting to continue. He wanted to beg, but knew that would make things worse. He steeled himself with a few deep breaths, but before he could continue, Clint picked him up, wiggled him against Stark's tip and pushed Loki down the shaft once they had aligned.

Raw and torn from the other men, it felt like needles again. Clint moved the cat's body up and down the shaft, without pausing for him to adjust. He was like a cock sleeve.

Halfway unconscious and Moaning, Tony could not resist thrusting up into the tight heat. Not even aware of what it really was. He reached out and gripped the waist of the kitten, taking over for Clint. He groaned, throwing his head back. "So....so..good....more...I need more..." Tony attempted to flip over so he could rut, but his limbs were not working right. He whined in frustration, and tried to pump the cat harder on himself. He vaguely was aware of his shirt becoming damp against his stomach from Loki's tears. But most of his brain could only comprehend the pleasure and the need for more, His drunk body not reacting as it should.

Thor's face lit up as he had an idea. "I know what may work better for you!" He jumped up and ran to get something. Tony pushed and thrust and swiveled, trying to get more stimulation. Failing to build enough pleasure to peak. Bu then....

"AHHHH!!! Err....SO....GOOD!!!" The stimulation on his member intensified by one thousand, all at once. Unsure what happened he tried to look down and focus his eyes. The kitten was jerking and screeching, jaw clenched and whole body flailing on Stark's stomach and pelvis. He could only look for a moment as the pleasure built up pressure, wanting to spill over. His hand holding the small waist moved with the thrashing, guiding it so it stimulated just right....

Loki had lost all control of his body. He was flailing all over Stark's body. He felt on fire once more from the cursed disk. He could feel himself contracting and spasming over the large intrusion. But the fact it was Tony below Him, taking pleasure from his pain. More pain then the other's had inflicted, though that had been much too.....Stark was just like His master. He felt any ties or bonds of friendship they may have had, shatter more and more through the whole evening.

He had no friend. This man was no friend to him. He was just like all humans. His stomach clenched painfully from electricity, and the harsh use of his insides. He couldn't help the whimpers being torn from his throat. When would the nightmare end? When will it all end? When will HE end? Soon....He would find a way to end it. To end himself. No more. He could not live like this anymore. This was not living.

He felt blank as the person beneath Him stilled, thrust one more hard shove, then stilled again, relaxing like a ragdoll. The disk turned off and Loki too, collapsed like a ragdoll on top of Stark. Stark finally passed out, but Loki was granted no such reprieve.

"Thor! Bring Him over here! I have an idea to try out." Thor grinned wickedly, and picked up the limp kitten. 


	12. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes to a hangover and guilt.

Tony groaned as sunlight hit his face. His head hurt SO much!!!! He wanted to go back to sleep....Being awake hurt too much. He had definitely drank too much last night....last night..... Stark sat up abruptly. Last night He....He drank, and....and what? He couldn't remember...Just flashes and feelings....big green eyes....crying and screaming....Loki. Tony looked around him frantically. Where was he? Thor's room. This was Thor's room and.... he was sitting on Thor's bed. Thor lay on his bed as well, only tucked into the bedding. Whereas Tony had been laying across the bottom of it. He looked over to the cage hanging by the bed. Empty. Where was Loki?

He stood up with a groan. He felt like crap...Stumbling to the door, he looked around for the cat. He heard a noise coming from the master bathroom. Tony hurried over and gently tapped on the door. No answer...He cracked it open and looked inside. He didn't see anything and wondered if he had imagined it, until he heard a soft sniffle. He stepped in and looked around. He still didn't see anyone....Hands on his hips he spun around trying to figure out what he heard, and from where. There! Again, he heard a sniff! By the shower, or actually...Tony walked over to investigate. The linen closet! He opened the door and his heart broke at seeing the kitten.

Loki was huddled on a pile of folded towels, shivering violently. His eyes were wide, swollen and red, and his face blotchy from crying. He was naked and had bruises in very telling places. There was still evidence of last night on his thighs and matting his tail. His hair was ratty, ears flat against them. "P-please.....please, n-no more...I-I-I can not bare it any m-more....p-please....." Loki whispered with shaky breath. Tony's gut wrenched. The kitten was afraid, of Him. He crouched down at eye level. "I won't hurt you kid. I won't do what they did to you. I promise." Loki looked up at him and tears welled up, "B-but.....you did....you hurt me...more than the others...you did not save me, or-or make it easier....you hurt inside me, with the shock disk on." Tony looked at Him confused. "I....I what? When? Last thing I remember, is pacing the living room and drinking the.....oh." He realized he must have gotten too drunk to realize what was what anymore. Shit. He ran a hand through His hair in frustration.

"Loki, I am SO sorry....for everything I did last night, and for what I didn't do. I should have stopped them. I should have taken you away from here....I was a coward. You did not deserve any of that. I wanted to save you, I just didn't know how. Then I guess I got too drunk to know what I should or shouldn't do....Look, I will make it up to you, I promise! I will find a way to get you out of here."

Loki did not know what to think. This was one of his tormentors from the night before. He had accepted that Tony was not his friend. That all masters do what they did. But now the man was apologising, and Loki was trying to rethink his view on the him. Did he trust him? Not really. But if Tony would save Him.... "How will you save me? I have a tracking chip....Thor would just find me and I would be punished. Severely."

Tony gave him a lopsided sad smile. "I'll think of something. I _swear_ , I will get you out of here." Tony looked over the little guy once again and he hated Himself in that moment. Hated His weakness. Hated that he had gotten so drunk, he became one of this kitten's _rapists_. He knew people say that it isn't rape when it's a modified pet. But how could anyone continue to think such things once they've spoken to one? This little guy was intelligent! He had things he wanted to DO when He grew up. Here, with Thor, he had no future other than....no. He will take Him away from here. He may need help, and he can't be suspected, or they will be on the run forever. But even then, He owed it to the cat.

"Loki, how long can you hold out? I can't take you right now, Thor would know it was me because I objected so much." Loki looked Tony over thoughtfully. He really was going to try to save him. He was having a hard time not picturing the night before when I looked at the man who he felt betrayed him, but he was also starting to feel...hope, when he looked at him. But, would things really be better with him? He had done just as much as the others...He may only be switching masters, but not situations... "Will you...will you still, um...still use me? For your pleasure, I mean?" Loki's voice was small and quivered. He wanted to believe Tony, so much...

Tony looked confused and a bit offended, untill He remembered what he had done to him, just last night. Then he was filled with shame and guilt. He wondered if He will ever be able to redeam himself enough not to feel that any more. Probably not. "No. No Loki, I will not be using you, for anything. Least of all my own selfish damned _pleasure_. But I will help you learn anything you want to know. I will even give you your own workshop space, and give you anything you need for fufilling your dreams. I really like you kid. As a person. A fellow engineer. But I understand if you will want me to stay away from you and out of your space. I will respect your wishes in that. But even without me around, you will have Pepper, my wife, and Morgan, my daughter. I have a neko named Peter, he is a year or two older than you. He would make an excelent big brother to you. You could be happy with us Loki. But I will only try to take you, if you want me to."

Loki looked at the inventor, slightly in disbelief. The picture he painted sounded like a dream. Too good to be true. There must be a catch...but if it is as He says... "I want you to...please. If it is as you say, it would be...amazing." Loki had stopped shivering and sat taller as He thought of this new possibility. Tony was still talking to him like an equal. He still cared about his feelings. Loki had felt so betrayed, but now....he couldn't help but have hope for a life with this Man's family.

Tony gave Loki a sad, but hopeful smile. With a deep sigh he stood to leave. "Hang in there kiddo. I may send someone other than myself to get you. Can you think of a code word we can use, so you know I sent them?" Loki thought for a moment. "I don't know...how about...ragnarok?"


	13. A rough morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor teaches Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another harsh chapter. I swear it will be getting better for Loki. Soon, I think. The story is kinda writing itself. It felt too rushed for Loki to get away yet.

Thor woke from arousing dreams involving his favorite Neko. He smiled as he stretched the last of the sleepiness from his limbs. Looking around he felt confused, but could not quite figure out why....Loki....Loki wasn't in his bed with him. Stark wasn't on the bed either like they had left Him. Thor got up and went to the living room. His other friends were sleeping on the couches. He looked in the kitchen and other rooms before coming back to the bedroom.

When he went into the bathroom, he found Loki, standing on His stool, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked....well, not good. Thor had a twinge of guilt. Perhaps he should take care to be more gentle next time.

When Loki noticed Thor, He startled backwards, stumbling off the stool. He continued to back up, hunching in on Himself and holding his hands up as if to ward off Thor.

"P-please....Mm-master....I-I-I.....please....." Loki didn't dare to ask His master not to do as He pleased, but oh how he wanted to. He could not beg Him not to, He could not run. He could do nothing, because he was nothing. He crumbled as he backed to the wall and slid down it. Tears falling once again. Thor stepped towards the cat, and Loki let out a small cry before ducking his head down between his raised knees, and his hands up on his head, grabbing his hair.

Thor felt guilt and regret, but also annoyance. Why couldn't his pet just act like a pet should? Why is he making this so difficult? For Thor and Himself. Thor sighed in frustration and settled on the emotion he knew how to deal with.

"Look, pet...I'm sorry we got a bit rough last night. It will get better as you get used to it. Next time, it will just be you and me." This didn't seem to comfort the cat like he thought it would. Loki huddled smaller and let out a shaky sob. Thor was confused. Was he reacting to the idea of being with Thor? His Owner? His MASTER? How dare He! He belonged to Him! Yet he did not wish to please him? That was what they were MADE for! Loki just needed to learn his place and accept it. Thor could teach him. He would train Him to be the perfect Pet.

"Come Pet. I grow tired of this charade." Loki didn't move from his spot on the floor, and Thor was going to lose His temper soon. Through gritted teeth, He tried again. "If you don't get that sweet ass off the floor and back into bed, so help me Loki...."

Loki startled a bit at hearing his master use his name. He looked up, and saw the anger on Thor's face. With a gulp, he got up, watching Thor's face for hints of what he may do. He stood and stepped towards the door cautiously. He did not want to walk past His master, but that was the only way out. He scurried past Thor, and through the door, but was not quick enough to evade a swift and hard spank on his way past. Yelping Loki hurtled forward to the bed and threw himself up onto it, climbing under the covers and hiding his head underneath.

Thor smirked at the kitten. He was hiding like He thought monsters were under the bed. Thor got onto the bed and slid under the covers, scooting over until he shared the same cave space underneath with Loki.

"What are we hiding from?" Loki yipped in surprise again. "N-nothing m-master!"

"Good!" Thor reached around the cat's waist and pulled his back to Thor's chest. Just like they always sleep. This time, Loki was naked though, and his panting and gasps were distracting. It reminded Thor of his dream and last night. Thor nuzzled his face into Loki's hair nipping at an ear. The cat was stiff in his arms and possibly not breathing. Thor gave a sharp squeeze on his stomach. "Breath, Kitten." Loki let out quick shallow breaths. It was enough to satisfy Thor. 

"Oh kitty. Why are you acting like this, hmm? Did we not show you have much we love you? How much I love you? This is just your place in life. Your reason for living. For being here. To keep me happy. To serve my needs. You aren't doing a very good job yet, but you will learn. Or be punished until you learn. I will train you to be the best Pet. Just do as I say, and don't resist what I do to you. You should be happy to make me happy."

Thor was confused that his pet seemed to be becoming _more_ tense, not less. He looked to be crying even. In frustration, Thor just squeezed the cat closer to His body. "Fine. Be like that. I don't actually need you to like it. Or to like me even. But you will be a good kitty, and do what I want you to. You can go ahead and choose to torment yourself, but that is on you." Thor lay there only a bit longer before giving a huff and deciding to let out the frustration. Just let go. It didn't matter. The cat would probably come around eventually. Once He got used to it.

Loki lay as still as possible. He wished he could put his tunic and shorts back on, but knew he should not ask. His master was holding him possessively, and saying things that let Loki know that the treatment of the night before was to be continued. That His master wanted Him to like it...but, if his master wanted him to like it, why did he make it hurt? How could he grow to like something that only caused pain? He assumed it did not cause any of the master's pain, or they would not want to do it. So why did it hurt him? It must be because He was the only one things were going inside of. None of the others had things put inside them. That must be what hurts.

Loki mewed and jerked when his master surprised him with his sudden movements. Thor had grabbed his hands and pulled them up over his head, pinning them to the pillow, before climbing over the top of him. Loki could not help squirming and mewing, trying to get away, but of course without even a hint of success.

"Master? Please...I, my...I hurt so much....please...." Once again, He wanted to beg Him not to do anything, but knew it would only get him in trouble. Tears fell, as they seemed to often now. He couldn't catch his breath, his chest tight. His masters mouth covered His, moving and prodding. He let out a whimper, but did not resist. One of His masters hands had moved down to be inserted in one of His holes. Thankfully, it breached the one with more slick. It was uncomfortable, and aggravated tears from the night before, but it wasn't unbearable. His hands were released, and the large hand of his master found it's grip on Loki's own equipment. Though it was much smaller then the hand encompassing it.

"Ah, hah....mmm...." He couldn't help the noises from coming out, with sharp exhales of breath. This seemed to please His master though, so He didn't hold them back.

"That's it little one....just let it feel good....moan for me..." Thor could not stand it any longer, and guided himself steadily into his pet, watching the little face scrunch and mouth open with pants and sounds. Thor couldn't tell if the reactions were from pain or pleasure, but it did not matter. It was hot. He began a steady pattern of thrusting and stroking the tiny cock in his hand. Once Thor was fully seated inside, Loki's head came no higher then Thor's nipples, So Thor used his free hand to prop himself up off the cat, but just barely so that his nipples lined up with the small mouth.

"Suck on my nipples kitten....no biting." Loki looked up at Him confused. "But, you don't have milk....what is the purpose- Mmmmwfffmm!" Thor thrust his chest to the mouth, covering it. Loki struggled and tried to move his head to the side. Which made Thor growl and shove harder.

"Suck it cat! It does not matter if you understand, I told you to do it!" Loki looked up the chest, neck and face to see Thor's eyes...Then started licking and sucking as He was told. Thor found it SO erotic. He found a rhythm of thrusting in and rocking over onto the cat's body and face. He loved watching the little face and mouth as he suck on His nipples. He looked so small and innocent. Like He was nursing on Thor. Like he was his baby. And his baby felt SO good... "Good boy...You are such a good boy. You make daddy so happy, baby....My sweet little boy."

Loki scrunched his forehead in confusion. Baby? Daddy? Did he want Loki to act like a baby? Surly he didn't still think He WAS a baby.....Though He did miss those days now. He had wanted to grow up so bad...to no longer be a child. To....

Thor grabbed the cat and rolled over, still inside the little body, but now Loki was sitting on his pelvis. Thor moved the cat up and down on Himself rapidly. The cat's hair and breath jerking with the forceful movements. It wasn't long before he pressed the hips of his pet hard against his own as He filled him. Once he finished shooting into him, and caught his breath, Thor pulled the kitty up to his face, sucking the little cock into His mouth.

Loki scrambled to dislodge himself from Thor and back away, with no success. The sensations were not unpleasant, but new. After some time, Loki found he wanted to move into the mouth and not away. He was moaning, body tensing inside. It had felt similar with his master's hand on him, but this was much more intense. The feelings seemed to be taking over his body and he had no control over his reactions. It grew more and more intense, causing muscles inside to clench and release.

He was suddenly released and flipped onto the bed, Thor's hand taking over once more. His master was panting into his ear and murmuring filthy things. Loki felt pleasure rush through him and he shouted as small streams of white shot onto his master's chest.

Panting and twitching, He realized what must have happened.

So that's what it was like.

He understood now.


	14. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony disowns friends, and Loki makes friends.

Another ball of crumpled paper hit the waste basket and fell to the floor beside it.

Stark rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He had written up several plans and blueprints for ideas regarding the rescue of the poor kitten he had promised freedom to. But each idea ended in the trash. Or in this one's case, beside the trash. As it seems he couldn't even get that right.

A light knock on the door frame, drew his attention upward. Pepper hesitantly came into the workshop. "Hey there. You look awful. Maybe this should be set aside for now. There is still some of the dinner you missed left over. Again."

Tony sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I'm sorry Pep. I just can't get the little guy out of my head. He's out there with Thor still, probably suffering more each day. Every day I can't save him, is another day of torment. You didn't see him Pep. You didn't see how much he hurt. How much....how much I hurt him. He was so small and innocent. So scared. He wanted me to save him. He was so hopeful, and I....I....I can't just go to sleep, when I know he is probably being forced to....to....." Tony scrunched forward, burying his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He muttered through his fingers, "I owe him. I owe him so much. I can never fully make up for what I did, but I....I have to try. To at least put a stop to it."

Pepper placed a hand on her husbands head. She knew he was beating himself up for what he had done. He hadn't been able to tell her exactly what it was he did, but she had a good idea. It was well known that pets were used in such a way. Created for it even. But to witness it, or worse yet, partake in it....she knew Tony would have difficulty living with that. They had never agreed with that kind of treatment for any creature. It was despicable and should be put to an end. But things were complicated. All they could do was help with the protests and save those they could. Several pets had been saved and placed in loving families. Theirs included. But most out there were still suffering. Many pets were viewed as possessions. To be handled however their master pleased. Thor and his friends seemed to be no exception in this. It was disappointing. Tony had vowed, not to be their friend any longer. Appalled at their calloused behavior. He couldn't stand that he had been a part of it. Pepper had found him crying on the floor of the shower that next morning. He had been a wreck. She knew he wouldn't stop until He had done all he could to make things right.

With a sigh, she let her fingers drag through his hair. He reached around her waist, hugging her tight to him, as He buried his face against her stomach.

"I know honey. I know. How about I bring down some dinner. Then I can help, as you eat. Perhaps tomorrow, we can all help. We will save him Tony. I promise."

* * *

Loki nervously shifted one foot to the other. He stood tethered behind his master, as they waited for his friend to open his door. Loki jumped when the door finally swung open, reveling Barton.

"Hey Thor! Glad you came! Steve's on his way over. Shouldn't be too long." Clint turned and gestured for them to follow.

"Thank you friend Barton for inviting us. Loki has little chance to make friends."

Loki stayed silent, but couldn't help feeling a little bitter. He never made friends because he was always with his master. Doing whatever made his _master_ happy.

"Right, right. 'Cause you keep him so _damn_ busy! But I can't talk. My Tasha doesn't make it out much either. Do you sweetheart?"

That's when Loki noticed the female kitsune curled up beside the sofa. She was beautiful. Red orange hair and tail, black and white tips on her ears and fluffy, sleek tail. Green eyes, and a smirk that sent chills up his spine.

"No sir. You are much too demanding of my time." Clint snickered at her.

"Oh come on darling, you know you _love_ it." Barton ruffled her hair a bit. Loki could tell it annoyed her, but she kept a neutral expression with a tight smile.

"Of course sir. It's everything I've ever dreamed of." Clint chuckled before picking her up and setting her in front of Him. He gave her a light shove towards Loki.

"Well, go on then. Make a friend. Bucky will be here later too. Ya'll can be besties. No mating though! If Nat has any kittens, I want them to be mine."

Thor waved a hand in dismissal. "Not to worry friend! Loki can not father nor birth kittens."

Clint grinned, "Well in that case, _have fun_ kids! You can go hang out in the play room. I'll send in Bucky when He gets here."

Loki was wide eyed and a bit shocked. He didn't quite understand what was expected of him. Were they being sent off to _mate_? He hoped not, but had no idea what he was meant to do.

The kitsune took hold of his hand and led him to another room. He couldn't make his legs work properly, as he stumbled behind her. Her touch and close proximity was making him sweat and shake with nervous tension.

She let him pass her into the room, before she closed the door behind her. He flinched slightly at the finality of the door closing. He stood, facing away from the girl and the door, waiting to see what would happen next. His heart hammered, and he struggled to keep his breathing even. He startled when a hand landed on his shoulder from behind. A shiver ran through him as she dragged it across his back to the other side, as she stepped around to face him.

"You're cute. Not very old though, are you?"

Loki's voice hitched and wouldn't cooperate, but he managed out an answer. "No...no, I-I mean yes? I am, uh, almost 1 year old. Next month." She nodded as though this was the answer she expected.

"And your master.....beds you?" Loki cocked his head to the side, brow furrowed in confusion. "Bed? um, I sleep in his bed...." She laughed and shook her head. "You're still pretty naive too, By 'bed you', I mean he has sex with you." Loki looked away embarrassed. Both by not knowing her meaning, and that it was true.

"If you are referring to him putting himself inside me, then yes. Your master did too. As well as a couple others." Natasha's eyes darkened. "I'm sorry. You are still so young...But that isn't uncommon, unfortunately. Is it painful for you?"

Loki just nodded, eyes still diverted in shame. Natasha huffed, "Also not uncommon. It isn't necessary for it to hurt. If a Master wants to, it can be very enjoyable even. But most do not take the time, or care enough for the comfort of their pets." She studied him a moment then seemed to have come to a decision.

"Can you keep a secret, and will you keep it, if I tell you something?" Loki lifted his eyes to meet hers, before nodding. "You can't tell anyone. No hinting, or anything that will give it away." Loki looked a bit concerned, "Ok....I can do that." Natasha sucked in a deep breath before continuing.

"I may be able to help free you. I work with an underground organization. They have resources and manpower to do that sort of thing. But you would be a fugitive. The Law dictates that run away pets be hunted and returned to their owners. Taking you would be a form of kidnapping. I could be executed for helping you, and the humans involved would go to prison. Do you understand the danger?"

Loki's eyes had widened and he didn't know what to think. He wanted to get away from the pain, but his master loved him. He was the only being that loved Him. It would hurt him if he left. Wouldn't it? Where would he go? Would being on the run, really be better?

"Where would I go? How would I survive?" She gave him a half smile. "We would find you a home with a loving family. They would take care of you. Unless you're location is compromised. We have safe houses too." The thought was both enticing, and frightening. If he left, and got caught....He shuttered at the thought. His master would be SO angry. The punishment would be severe.

He jumped when the door opened. A tall Inu came through the doorway. One arm was metal. It made the Pup look very intimidating. He had black pointed ears and a bushy grey tail. Loki couldn't help but shrink away from him.

"Hey Nat. Who's the kitten?" The dark canine jerked his chin at Loki. Natasha smiled and pulled Loki up beside her. She wrapped an arm around him. "This is Thor's cat, Loki. I've heard my master talking of him, and from what Loki just told me now, he has a pretty miserable life there. I was just explaining the possibility of extracting him to be put into the system."

Bucky gave a grim nod. "It's not my call, but if that's what you think we should do. I'm game. I'm fairly sure my master spoke of him too, and if that's true....I'm sorry man. I _can_ say, I know what that's like though, and it sucks. I'll help however I can." Loki eyed Bucky in contemplation.

He was still timid and quiet. "Does your master do that to you too?"

Bucky shook his head. "No. He agreed not to when he accepted me into his home. There are times I think he might. It gets close. But he doesn't ever go through with it...So far. I think they have something over him. Because of my....past, the Pet rehabilitation officers made him sign a bunch of stuff."

Loki shrunk down and hugged himself. So that's why the tall blond master had wanted to...well, that's why. He hadn't been the worst though. He was afraid of Master Barton.

"Does your master do these things with you?" He looked up at Natasha, feeling shy and vulnerable.

"Yeah, But it's fine. He lets me hurt him, instead of the other way around. I get to bind him up and lash him if I want. He puts me in charge." She shrugged one shoulder.

Loki looked away. "Why did he want to hurt me?" The fox gave him a sympathetic half smile. "I don't know kid. Maybe because he doesn't get that here. Maybe they all just got caught up in the moment. Maybe they just really like you. There could be a number of answers."

Tears made tracks down the kitten's cheeks and he sniffed. Bucky reached over and took Loki by the shoulders, pulling him into a hugging embrace. Getting choked up himself, he comforted the little cat. "I'm sorry little buddy. Go ahead and let it all out. We understand. You're very brave, you know that? Stay strong, and don't let them brake you." Natasha joined the hug, and they all silently cried together.

**Author's Note:**

> Summery of my plan for this fic:  
> So I think the darkest parts of this story are passed. Although there will still be some dark stuff. Ups and Downs to come.  
>  I intend to have Tony take Loki and they run off somewhere, maybe the Malibu mansion. Loki becomes part of their family and learns to be an engineer with Tony. Him and Peter become close friends, and Morgan like a little sister. Pepper would make a good adopted mother.  
> I had thought maybe before he is rescued,. He meets Natasha and Bucky at a playdate. Bucky is traumatized for similar reasons that Loki is going through. So they can relate. Natasha I was thinking could be protective and motherly, and possibly a secret pet's rights activist. Maybe they assist Tony in saving Him.
> 
> There probably won't be any intimate relationship in the end with Loki, as he is so traumatized, but if there is, it will be very mild and nonsexual.  
> But he could still be happy in the end.


End file.
